Transitioning
by TheSlytherin3
Summary: The summer of 7th year Harry snaps and kills he relatives after an attempted rape. Now in the courtroom with the dementors approaching, Voldemort comes to the rescue. Dark!Harry Bad!DarkSide. no beta - I apologize!-
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my very first story I've ever written so please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Credit to J.K Rowling to the mash-up of quotes I used

* * *

I was once told I was freak. I believed.

- " I remember my sister doing those..those _unnatural_ things, the family was so happy a witch in the family!But I knew, just like I knew when that Dumbledoof dumped us with _you_ that night."

My saviors called me the savior. I was doubtful but hopeful .

- Don' ye know Harry ye' famous! The boy-who-lived! Everyone loves yea."

Someone told me Slytherin was evil and never go there  
I later learned not to judge a book by its cover.

- " Not a wizard that came out of Slytherin wasn't dark or evil. You-know-who came from Slytherin ya know Harry"-=

- " I would hate to be a slimy Slytherin. They're all evil and deatheaters!"

An announcement was made: stay off the 3rd floor corridor unless you want to die a painful death.  
Lets go exploring.

- ' Stuck in this cupboard..will I do nothing between life and death? Just two points in my bleak existence. One that so easily achieved..maybe the fates will grant pity upon my in the peaceful sleep of death...'

He once told me there was no good or evil  
I never wanted to believe stuck in my world of hero-worship

- " You're a liar!"

Someone sent me back to my abusers for my own good  
My doubt was surfacing

- " Come now Harry, it cannot be that bad my boy, for hard-ships make us stronger"

My rescuers were absent  
Beatings grew rapid

Someone told me things have changed, attempted rape and abuse is rewarded with your money now

- " You live in this house as a leech BOY! Those bloody freaks don't know how worthless you are! I bet the head freak will up my monthly payment just to let you breath, consider it your birthday present freak!"

My sanity snapped.  
They tried to call me evil for self-defense , instead it was cruel slaughter.

- " You think I'm a freak?! No don't close your eyes dear cousin. I want to look at me as I kill you, I want you to watch as you..lose everything"

Looks like I have no remaining friends or family.  
At least my vaults will save money.

- " At least when Potter dies we can get his money, about bloody time!"

They tried to give me the dementor's kiss.  
after all it was for the good of the world

- " Harry James Potter is guilty on account of murder and exposing magic to muggles! Bring in the dementors".

My mind says if that's good I'd rather be bad.  
Dumbledores' claws ripped from his hold

- ' Even in my death, Dumbledore, I will haunt you. Watch as your biggest mistake triumphs'

Suddenly a mob of black robs and masks filled the room  
He came.

The only emotion I felt was relief  
Old comrades falling to living shells-I owe the dementors a favor

- ' Oh look, my knight and shining armor has arrived'

Shackled to the hard old chair all I could do is watch  
To bad I couldn't take part

- ' SIRIUS, leave, please leave..for me.. '

He come, takes hold and apparates into his study  
No words are needed, we know where I stand.

- " Harry Potter, I once thought our positions would be reversed. Didn't I once say your mine to hurt, to do as I please. Well now let us go, I have a war to win.

He wouldn't have shown up otherwise.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I wake up feeling refreshed and energized, that was the best sleep I've had short of being unconscious. While, first time for everything I guess. Rising from the bed I take a moment to appreciate the beauty of the room. King sized four-poster bed with a mahogany desk and book shelf; Simple really, I quite like that. I head to the shower to wash. Resting my head on the cool tiles my mind drifts to the trial just yesterday..Why had I never noticed Hermione's incessant nagging or Dumbledore " Calling " me to his office after time I complained of something. Was I that stupid? Sirius..Sirius was the only one who ever cared. I know that now..UGh - I slam my fist on the tile- I begged him..begged him not to the trial. Watching as the dementors sucked his soul from his body as he changed to human form to..- No! Pushing the thoughts out my mind I exit the shower and head to the closet to see if there's anything available. Seeing an entire wardrobe that is empty, I quickly exit the room, calling a house elf to direct me to the Dining hall. I'm bloody hungry. Walking I begin to think over my life.

Right. I was a sheep, with Dumbledore as my herder. Those days are over for sure. Nobody will take advantage or manipulate me again, I silently vow. The training I started in fourth year will be a great help to me. Good thing I never told my " Friends" of my training.

Arriving at the dinning hall, the whole Malfoy clan is there, ironically Tom is sitting at the head table, poor . No one can look like _that _be called Voldemort in my head. I won't differentiate the two. They are one in the same but this Tom, Voldemort, he's sane. And that's all that matters, I guess.

Time to channel my inner Slytherin. Changing my walk to an arrogant stride -with as much dignity as I can muster with these black and emerald silk pajamas- I greet the shocked but smiling Lord and Lady Malfoy and chow down.

Draco could put 'Uncle' Vernon to shame with those colorings he's changing.

Vernon wouldn't acknowledge Draco's obvious victory anyway.

He'd say it was something freakish and scream for more pork bacon.

Glad those Dursley pigs and piglets are dead - best present I've ever received- their neighbors shouldn't live next to cannibals.

Lucius and Narcissa just glance at me as I hiss to myself in my musings and continue their breakfast.

Probably already deciding to use their common sense and not question their lord. Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy do seem different..not as cold as I've seen them in public; acting like the mother and father they are to be.

When I see Draco open his mouth I decide he doesn't have that common sense

I was correct ( Dead muggles can't always be right) the first words out of his mouth were:

* * *

Aha a cliffy ^+^

Review please!

Whelp, as you've probably noticed I added/deleted lots to this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

' Harry's thoughts during a conversation'  
"Speech"

~ Parseltongue~

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

" Potter! Why are you here, when you should be six feet under with your mutt!"

**Lets just say shit hit the fan.**

I turned toward Draco with no emotion showing on my face. Closing my orbs to calm down my black magic so I don't immediately kill the ferret . I hadn't even opened my mouth yet and he looked ready to piss himself. Probably surprised I actually have a backbone reminds. I was known for taling things laying down in reminds me of Peter ( I have to..visit him also).I stand up and stalk towards him with deathless grace I didn't think I contained - for grwoing up with blood traitors my whole wizarding life- and hiss.

" Draco. I maybe on the dark side , but know thisss I can make your life five times worsse than may child." Calling my magic to my fingertips, I press the juntion of his shoulder blade to accent each word. When I return to mu own seat Draco is slumbed forward and breathing heavily. I then glance at the occupants of the table, taking in their reaction; I don't want to lose Lord and Lady Malfoy's kindness.

Tom is looking at me with surprise and an unreadable expression.

Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy are chatting quietly and eating, only glancing up from confrontation to give me a nod of consent; probably already expecting this would happen.

Nagini ( When did she get here?) is hissing a laugh while muttering about how fun the new little serpent will be.

* * *

Tom gets up and beckons me to follow him, most likely to his study.  
We arrive , he sits on the black leather chair behind the desk, while I just set on the desk. Hey, I get a better view like this; but I don't know where this new found boldness arrived from. Tom, raising an eyebrow with an amusement showing through his eyes, motions for me to ask my questions; Although I have surprisingly few.

" Why did you..rescue me in the first place? Not that I'm ungrateful. With me gone Dumbledore would have fun time trying to get rid of the ' Darkness' of the world". When saying darkness I waved my fingers in a spooky ghost motion while grinning like a idiot, at my own joke. I have no clue why I am so..bouncy. It probably won't last very long.

Tom snorts, shakes his head; not a hair falling out of place during this action, don't ask my how he does that, and answers with, " Well little serpent, The summer after your fourth year I felt your doubt in something, and investigating further( Looked into my mind) the doubt was with the Bumblebee and light-side. Because of this I contacted Draco and told him to scrap The Dumbledore-Falls plan I thought of. 'So thats why Draco stopped disappearing'. While you were shackled to the courtroom I felt you complete rejection of good (light) and instead embraced the darkness (bad) of yourself. Only there is no bad or good- " yes Only Power" , I interject; because, really his rants could put you to sleep faster than Binns.

He looks annoyed and amused at the same time. Well seeing the Dark Lord look anything other than murderous is a step-up for me.

" Well Dumbledore saw you get me, plus he tried to kill me, so I can't be a spy or go back at all" , I state while scowling because I'll definitely miss Hogwarts and the feel of her magic washed protectively over me.

" Yes I know, some of the death eaters will tutor you, though my spies say you secretly study?" That may have been said as a curious question, but I can tell he wanted me to spill it.

Hesitating for a couple seconds just to annoy him I finally reply. " Yes after fourth year when I discovered I do not like being kidnapped and used as a personal doner."

" What did you study?" Was the scathing reply I received.

Chucklingly I retorted with " Loads for example- I was interjected with A tawny owl with silver dreamy eyes pecking on the window. This has to be luna's owl. Taking the letter from the owl and wandlessly conjuring a treat ( Noticing Tom's expression to _that_) I hop of the desk and continue with - I'll tell you later...Tom I have to go reply to Luna and write Neville". While smiling cheekily I skip off to my rooms. An annoyed groan echoing throughout manor.

* * *

Whelp thats chapter II! Thank you for reading 160 views wow! :)) that has me totally pumped!

Happy holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow my longest chapter! ^=^

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter!

Review! Thanks!

* * *

I arrive at my rooms. me a while to find the correct corridor .Resting on my massive bed that is covered in emerald-green silk sheets with 'surprising' silver lining.- not a Gryffindor color in sight, I think happily. I opening the letter from Luna's owl, sighing as I read Luna's loopy elegant hand-writing.

_Dear Harry, _

_Don't over think your actions or sink into depression. Everything will work out as its meant to be - The Nargles told me. Neville, Bill, Charlie, the twins, and my self still support you with everything you do. Remus has told me since your trial he has left Great Britain and traveled to a different kind of wolf pack in Forks, Washington,but we know he's lying. I know all of your family has died or betrayed you Harry, but you know you can always count on us. We have also decided since you cannot return to Hogwarts we will be your eyes and ears. The bumblebee has his eyes on Neville as the next ' Chosen One' so he can easily relay information to you. This letter is also charmed to where only you can read. Watch out for the Crumpled-Horned-Snorkacks around. _

_Love, Luna_

I was slightly surprised on how decisive the letter was and lacking of creatures, but while Luna is more coherent than she lets on, she still is just as dreamy. I decided to explore the manor to familiarize myself and visit the gardens before lunch and reply afterwards.

Malfoy Manor reminds me of a posh museums with church windows at every corner allowing light to spill in. The long passageways are decorated with paintings of the Malfoy ancestors and slightly dark artifacts showing off in a way that tells you ' I can break the law and get away with it'.

Stopping to look out one of the many windows I view the absolutely stunning garden. Perfectly trimmed bushes outlining the stairs to enter the garden accenting with white almost creme lilies, blue Delphiniums towering over the rest of the flowers. This makes me hasten my pace towards the garden; the greenest grass I've ever seen ( I would know I toke care of lawns almost everyday) held little benches with a bird bath a few feet away. Not much was in the garden but it seemed to emanate a tranquil feeling.

In my hurry to navigate to the garden I bumped into -who else would ruin my day?- the rat.

_**Peter Pettigrew.**_

* * *

I have always had the best and worst luck. Of course I wanted pay a proper greeting to my little rat, but couldn't I just relax and think in the gardens just for twenty minutes? Of course I can't. Peter has just stood frozen, staring at me like I'm a dream. Oh he'll wish this is a dream in about ten minutes. Now, lets allow the Mr. short & stout dig himself into more torture and eventually ( until I'm satisfied) his worse , most likely, fear: Being eaten in animagus form by Nagini. Peter seems to have collected himself and demands( Has a backbone? No, probably self-righteous arrogance) " Potter?! What are you doing here! Come with me and **I** will take you to my lord and be rewarded handsomely for capturing you!"

Take in account he hasn't even drawn his wand yet.

What do to, what to do? I could

A) Beat him to a bloody pulp here.

B) Conjure a magnet and rip the shining medal hand right in his pudgy little arm. Leaving him in extreme pain, but alive.

C) let him take me to Tom and watch while he gets crucioed then take him to the dungeons for my bonding B or C. Remembering the hazy memory of the twi-wizard tournament and Tom's reaction to Worm-Tail's presence in general I gleefully decide to go with Worm-Tail to find Tom.

" Okay Worm-Tail. I rightfully surrender to you and will allowed to be taken to Voldemort - Worm-Tail flinches so violently he almost falls. Ignoring this I continue.- and I hope you will be _rewarded_ handsomely", I drawled with mocking respect and defeat. Obviously Worm-Tail is lacking brain cells because he pulls a triumphant face, turns pompously, and starts strutting -Yes strutting down the corridor.

* * *

Twenty minutes later

We finally found Tom in the throne room. I guess he still uses the Voldemort glamours. Five deatheaters are debriefing on some assignment or another and turn when Worm-Tail throws the doors open and strides in. Only to cower when Tom bellows

"**WORM-TAIL! DID I NOT YOU TO NEVER INTERRUPT MEETINGSSS?! " **

The deatheaters just look ahead, slightly surprised I haven't been killed yet, but it is not their place to question their lord; so they continue looking bored. I guess they are used to this.

"W-wel-l m-m-my lord, I-I ha-ave the P-Potter b-boy with m-mee", Worm-Tail stutters. Trying, and failing, to make himself smaller.

While this , daily occurrence occurs, I look around. Just like the garden the throne room is tastefully done but simple. Cream marble flooring and small bout of stairs leading up to the black dais. The throne itself is black with emerald snakes with red eyes entwining the arms of chair. Completing the look with Nagini draped over Tom, who makes almost everything his is in look better. As if Tom reads my thoughts -'I hope he didn't'- he sends me a wicked smirk, which I reply with narrowed eyes.

Did I really just think that? About _The _Dark Lord? _In his Snake-reptilian form?_

Also, learn Occulumency. Asap.

What is _wrong_ with me?

"CRUCIO"

Now that catches my and everyone else attention. I glance over and see Worm-Tail thrashing over the floor blubbering. I idly hope he doesn't ruin the nice floor with blood. Before Worm-Tail enters insanity to decide to intervene. Can't have Tom taking away **my** revenge.

~Tom, hand Worm-Tail over to me so I can..repay him for his past actions~

Scowling, probably not used to being bossed around, he stops the crucio. Worm-Tail ( ugh the idiot) thinks I've played savior again and looks at me with gratitude. I replay with a cold smile. Murderous intention lighting my eyes. Using another bout of wandless magic I levitate Worm-Tail while drawling

" Come, Come Wormy. You and I have an appointment in the dungeons" ignoring the five deatheaters I mock bow to Tom , ask a house-elf for directions, and skip off to the dungeons.

It's time to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Another chappy coming your way!:) I usually write short chapters and end up combining them because theybare so short, but I easily wrote 1.8k ^=^ probably because I hate Worm-Tail.

here you go!:

Warning!: Torture

Language

* * *

**The Dungeons**

We finally arrived at the dungeons. I might add that they are very stereotypical. The kind you see in those old school horror movies except there aren't any skeletons left in chains, just regular rusted chains, probably rusted on purpose for chaffing.I'm pretty sure the deatheaters that come down here, Bellatrix, vanish bodies as soon their done. Bitch probably vanishes them to random light-oriented families' homes to scare the shit outta them. Okay back on track; no need to get off of track thinking about that insane bint. I do need to remember to put her down as revenge number two victim.

**(Torture scene begins)**

I cancel the wandless levitation charm on Worm-Tail and throw him into the nearest cell and start to let him know exactly how I feel about his betrayal. He immediately starts moaning and begging me to stop. Only causing me to curse him with my immense hate fueling my wand-less and wordless magic.

"Harry, H-Ha-ary, please let me g-go! James..they wouldn't do it. Wou-uldnt want y-you too to-orture mee". The swine continues, " I-I can ge-et us out of here! H-Help you defeat the D-Dark Lord!

With those words my rage and conviction heightens. The swine! Even he cannot utter Tom's name while _trying_ to commit treason. If **I **were stupid enough to take that offer he would immediately run and tell everyone how he escaped me an I am a spy. I let him go in third year trying to emulate James Potter by letting this_ waste of space free._

" Well guess what Worm-Tail", he looks up at me questioningly with desparation in those watery plain beady eyes, " **I** am my own person, _not James Potters' son with Lily's eye_s." And with those words I spat the first words with such loathing that even the oldest deatheaters would flinch. Having his musical screams ringing out in Malfoy Manor.

"Avis Oppugno"

The conjured jet-black snakes fly towards the rat at at blinding speed causing him the howl in pain. I used a sticking charm to keep the snakes in place, forever injecting venom and constricting at the slightest movement. Being my considerate self I let him know of this in the politest tone .

" Worm-Tail, you might want to shut your trap. Each movement the snakes will become tighter".

"H-H-Har-ry, ple-e-as-s-se!"

Hn,So boring. Must have an extremely low pain tolerance. Thinking of this I cast two more spells: One so he can't pass out and another so he won't die until **I** am done. I plan on using him for a week more, for a " rainy day" or something. I quickly continue seeing the venom working its magic; chuckling at my corny joke. Worm-Tails entire body is quickly resembling the color of a blue-berry with yellowish-green puss oozing out the cuts. Time to cast other spell to hide the smell and sudden stench of urine. Pathetic.

"Confringo"

I blast that silver hand off his arm and his left , vanishing the now useless lumps to give to Nagini later, I etch it up a notch, saying spells in rapid succession.

"Conjunctivitis,Descendo,Diffindo!"

I guess I was being to kind; Someone Worm-Tail find the strength to utter, " Ha! Y-you c-can't e-even use d-dark s-spells!"

The idiot, why are some people allowed wands? Doesn't he know Confringo **is** a dark spell?. Well if that's the way he wants it. My studying can be put to good use.

"Okay Worm-Tail, your wish is my command", I drawled sarcastically.

The rodent reject must have a death wish. I cast a spell that puts him through everything I want to at my "Relatives loving home".

" Tantibus Imperium"

Worm-Tail stays silent for a minute , letting out occasional muffled groans and whimper ,gradually growing in volume. Ah, he must be entering age four, when I began to cook but cannot even see over the stove. The muggle filth didn't even give me a stool. He begins pleading for the invisible foe to stop jerking around; resulting his now inflamed wounds to rip open and begin anew. Hm, age eight, didn't complete my impossible list of chores. He once again falls silent. He most be at the age where I start Hogwarts. I can't wait until he meets the parasite Voldemort! A scream of horror echoes in my ears; he met him all ready. This is quickly becoming boring, putting extra magic into the spell I fast forward it until the summer of 6th year when my Uncle decided I was growing up quite nicely and since the freak is living for free (**Completely untrue, Dumbledick was paying him)** he wanted a different compensation. once Worm-Tail starts feeling my desperation and horror I cut off the spell. No need to relive hatred, he doesn't receive any reprieve. Worm-Tail choked out a sob and blubbers, making me lean a little closer.

"Please...H-Har..ry..S-s-sto..op. Pl..ea..se! J-ja..mes...and..L-Lily!"

My magic whips out around me and wraps around Worm-Tail, choking him, leaving him an array of colors. How dare he?! Beg for **_ME_** to stop! He is the cause, he dares ask for mercy? Shaking in rage to torture this..vermin for the next week ,no, a thousand years sky-rockets. But he deserves just being kept alive and tortured when I am bored. I have a.._new_ plan for this piece if shit.

**~WHAT!~ **I hiss out, **~HOW DARE YOU UTTER THEIR NAMES. LET ALONE THINK ABOUT THEM! YOU DARE BEG WITH ME TO STOP? DID THOSE MUGGLES STOP WHEN I BEGGED?! DID THEY?! WHEN I BENT OVER BACKWARDS TO PLEASE EVERYONE AROUND ME?! YOU WERE THEIR FRIEND YOU FUCK! AND YOU BETRAYED THEM FOR WHAT? TO STAY ALIVE!?~**

"You-huff-don't...understand! Back..T-Then the D-Ark Lo-~**_VOLDEMORT_**!Ignoring then flinch -**CALL HIM BY HIS NAME YOU TRAITOROUS COWARD! YOU WERE SCARED WORM-TAIL? THAT VOLDMORT WOULD'VE KILLED YOU? THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE BURIED THE SECRET WITH YOU. . TO YOUR GRAVE!~**

I've had **enough**!Making sure Worm-Tail cannot escape, I utter one last spell holding it even after I leave the dungeons. Paying special attention to hiss it in parseltongue.

**_~CRUCIO~_**

An unearthly inhuman shriek filled my ears. Worm-Tail rolls around clawing the looking for anything the stop the crucio that was worse than his lords. Clawing the surface of his skin and gouging his eyes, covering himself with blood and mutilated flesh. I take one last look with disgust filling my eyes and stride gracefully out the dungeons. Leaving the inhuman shriek in my wake.

'One down, One to go'

**(Torture Scene End)**

* * *

I arrive back at my rooms to change. Narcissa must have brought it about herself to go shopping for me because I now have a closet for of clothes, or they are Draco's. Merlin I hope not. I lay emerald slacks and a form-fitting long-sleeved black button down shirt on the bed; Complete the ensemble with silk emerald boxers and black dragon-hide boots. Turning to the bathroom I head towards the showers to wash Worm-Tails blood if my clothes and body only to stop dead. The bathroom is enormous! The size of the late Dursleys living room with black marble floors, they sure love over my shock I step in a little more and explore the bathroom are coupled with twin sinks and a Jacuzzi tub. Opening the two other doors I look inside to see a long toilet..room; and a steam room. Heading back to the showers and step-in and relax for ten minutes thinking. Exiting the bathroom with a white fluffy heat-charmed towel wrapped around my waist. Ready to dress, I turn when I hear a slight cough. Why is Tom in my room? I decide to ask him just that.

" What are you doing in here?", One eye-brow arched staring him straight in his wine-like eyes.

" I came to inform you lunch is in five minutes", he continues looking amused. " I knocked but you were obviously in the shower, so I invited myself in", he finishes in a slightly more husky tone, looking at me , or more like my chest.

" Hey, Tom, eyes up here, why do I feel like a girl?- thanks for update. You can go now"' I reply with a shooing motion.

"No thank you." He then settled himself down in the chair next to the mahogany desk with that infuriating smirk. Bastard thinks I'll blush and run in **my** bathroom the change like a blushing bride? Hn, egotistical Dark Lord has something coming.

With a smirk of my own ,that results in narrowed eyes -_good_- I just gave him a flat look and drawled " fine".

And promptly toke off my towel.

Chuckling, I look at Tom, he is shocked at my bold actions. The only reason I can tell is the minuscule widening of his red orbs, his white-knuckled grip on his chair and the shock itself radiating through our link.

" What? I have everything you have so why be shy at all?", I ask with a smile that contradicts my innocent words. Turning my back to Tom - I can feel his irritation at being ignored, especially like this I walk over ,bend down and put on my boxers. Pretending I didn't hear the small noise in Tom's direction. Deciding I did not want to be raped I quickly dress and turn back to Tom. Tom whose eyes are almost black with lust. He looks me chuckling, velvet voice sliding down my spine.

"Oh, ~Little Sserpent~ be careful how you ~play~"

"We don't want to be for lunch Tom, let's go", I say, ignoring his statement. Still smiling, I stride past Tom and turn in the direction of the Dining Hall.

Worm-Tails Screams were still echoing in the background

* * *

AN/:

Tantibus Imperium: Translates to " Nightmare Realm in latin.

Conjunctivitis: Causes victim great pain to his/her eyes

Descendo: Causes things to sink

Diffindo: Blasting Curse that rips things apart

Confringo: Blasting curse that sets things on fire

I didn't use many spells,I know! This was more of a venting outlet for Harry anyway and my first torture scene. His next torture session will involve less talking I promise!..But even when Harry leaves Worm-Tail is still being tortured, so i hope that might make up for it if you were later chapters I will also explain why Harry is not body shy!

Also, should Snape die/live?

Top/Bottom Harry? I feel this story should have bottom but if you guys want top I'll work it out! :))

Review! Happy Holidays. And if anyone can tell me whats special about Dec.31st ( In Harry Potter) I'll make a one-shot slash of Topharry!/Tom ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Back again! Here's chapter five I wanted it to be for first 2014 chapter :) How'd you guys like my Dom!Harry one-shot New Years Eve challenge question?

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Lunch**

Tom and I arrived at the Dining Hall five minutes later. The Malfoys were already seated ,waiting for their Lord, and accompanied with the Lestranges. Oh _Hell_ no. Relax Harry, pretend that your Godfathers attempted murderer is not seating three seats down. Just breathe. And all was fine, until the bitch opened her mouth.

"Potty! Hows the rest of your family?", Bellatrix Lestrange said sweetly, blackened teeth glittering in her already sunken face, "I heard the dementors at trial finished off what I failed too."

The silence was deafening. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Draco trying - and failing to hide his snort of amusement; really the boy should-be been in Gryffindor. Just like last time, only Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy have to common sense to try to make themselves invisible; silently disgusted and their relatives behavior. But really, they shouldn't be surprised.

Holding the silence until the tension is palpable ,I reply just as sweetly.

" I'm sure they are laughing at their good fortune at avoiding The Black Family Curse", I finish with a pointed look towards Bellatrix, " Looks like it was not in the main branch". Her reaction causes anyone within 1000 meters to notice her instability.

Jumping out of her seat ,cheeks flushed with indignation ,and spraying spittle-ruining the meal- she screeches.

"You've only a 1/7 of my looks Potty - now **_that's_** a lie - and _I_ am not some weak sniveling orphan son of a whore!"

This time Draco fails to hide his chuckling. Lucius and Narcissa will need a new heir soon if he keeps it up. I glance at Tom, who is looking me with a ' well how will how handle **_this_** situation' face. I'll show him exactly how.

Calling my magic to rise I direct it towards Bellatrix ,causing her to turn purple and begin to choke. Before anyone can blink I am in front of her, snatching her hair back so she can meet my eyes. See the murderous intent in them. Leaning forward I whisper in her ear, voice flat and emotionless, wisps of Parsleltongue slipping in.

" My dear, one more chancce for you. If you even **look** at me in contempt I will torture and gleefully watch the lights leave your eyes as I kill you".

Returning to my with the same swiftness I left it. Finishing my lunch I leave with a parting comment to ,not turning my back as stride towards my room.

"I hate for you to have to reproduce a new heir because of Draco's stupidity; Please tell him to watch his mouth before I shut it permanently".

The only reply I received before exiting was a quiet " Call me Cissa dear"

* * *

_Dear Luna,_

_ I'm glad you support me, even being neutral would bring me great joy and relief. You know I never wanted to bring any of you into this. Will you or Neville be arriving at the manor? If so I hope you come in the most surprising way. The deatheaters are too stiff around here. You gift them with Heliopath necklaces to put some...spark in their life._

_I'll keep watch if those Crumpled-Horned-Snorkacks come about. Tell Neville to owl me so I can speak to him about Dumbles._

_Love, your brother, Harry _

Finishing the letter and handing to Hedwig I headed to the gardens to take a walk. Since I was interrupted last time.

Ten minutes later, arriving at the gardens I begin to stroll around the perimeter just relaxing and taking in my surroundings when I hear Tom's voice behind me.

" Mind if you join you?"

" No, not at all, I softly, continuing to walk while asking the question that has niggld my mind.

" Why hasn't Rita Skeeter not posted about how their :: Beloved Savior has become evil and joined the Dark Lord:: I saw her using those bloody quick quill notes at the trial".

" Yes well once I showed up and the dementors lost control Dumbledore had to clean up the mess. He mass obviated **everyone** and says you are in America training. He does not want public moral to diminish now that you are actually dark." Tom paused before continuing in a softer tone, "I am sorry for your godfather being kissed, that was not apart of the plan.."

" It's alright" ,reply just as softly, " Sirius..he knew the risks of coming even when I begged him to stay. His last words were that he'd love me whatever my choices were. I still think he say the dark hatred in my eyes that was growing towards the light side. In the end I'm happy to know he'd accept my choices.".  
I received no reply and we just continued to walk in silence.

Two broken men silently comforting another; the way words never will.

* * *

I am back in my suite, deciding to take a nap before dinner. After lunch my emotions were overwhelmed when thinking of Sirius, leading my thoughts to the other marauders. Father and Sirius are dead. Peter killed by his injuries I inflicted upon him, and Lupin. Oh yes Lupin and he idea of ::Pack::. I watched as Lupin cast the patronus to shield himself from the dementors, looking me directly eyes before grabbing Hermione. Leaving the twins to grab Bill and Charlie; barely escaping. Pfftt even those Order of Ducks left that hero-worshipping cunt, Ron, and other members behind to die before apparating away; Not that remotely cared for Ginny or Ronald, just goes show how cowardly the light side is. Pushing those thoughts away I strip to my boxers before sinking into the bed with a groan. I'll take a shower when I wake.

Exiting the shower I dress , put own a cloak to hide my facial features and start making my way to dinner. The deatheater meeting where I will be introduced is taking place tonight. Inner and outer circle members will probably be in attendance. Many deatheaters know I have joined their lord since

they were there at the trials, but they rest will be notified so Harry hunting can take a permanent break. Though I can already guess one or two more deatheaters will be crucioed tonight. There's also Snape to watch out for...

On one hand the man had saved my life on many occasions - pretty much every year- simply because I am Lily's son. But I remember what my father did to him. I won't disillusion myself to know he hates me for who I am; maybe in the beginning it was because I looked like my father. To kill or not to kill is the question. Thinking upon it more heavily, I make a decision and open the doors to the Dining hall.

I was correct, almost every chair is full leaving only a few spots open, and it looks like I am the last to arrive. _Great_. Walking past the seat casually left empty next to Tom, I sit in between Lucius and Mrs.- Cissa- greeting both warmly. Easily ignoring the hiss of irritation further down the table. Choosing chicken and vegetables, with red wine, I begin to eat. Speaking cordially with the people around me about various topics. With the deatheater meeting happening tonight ,no disturbances occur at dinner, leaving me too eat in peace.

After dinner, everyone who is attending drift into the throne room and begin to congregate until the rest have arrived. I drift over to Barty Crouch Jr, one of the deatheaters I spoke to at dinner about different magics. One of the few deatheaters who know who I truly am.

"Hello Barty, anxious for the meeting the begin?", I asked with an amused chuckle, seeing his tongue dart out to lick the side of mouth often. The way he did in fourth year.

" How can I not? Lucius and I have made a bet on how many deatheaters will be crucioed before they accept your siding".

" Oh really, how many did you bet?", I asked in nonchalance. Knowing Lucius would have bet higher

" Not a chance I'm telling you, you biased snake. I know you secretly think of Lucius and Cissa as an Aunt and Uncle figure, if not parents", Barty replied, not giving any hints.

"Hn". Giving him a very put out expression I move into position as I hear the cracks of apparation begin. Once everyone is situated Tom begins, instantly causing the room to quiet.

* * *

"As you all know some of the élite and I went to retrieve Mr. Potter from his recent trial. Many if you simply assume I could not bear for Potter to be sucked dry, when he was mine to kill." Pausing at the murmurs of agreement Tom continued, " It does not do assume you know your Lord's mind. Harry Potter has joined us, my deatheaters."

Deafening silence followed the statement. I began to count up to ten before his first crucio of the night happened. I only made it to three before someone stepped up in arrogant protest.

" But milord, the Potter boy is too light for- "crucio!", I yell at the protesting deatheater.

I stepped out of shadows approaching the shocked deatheaters.

" Do not assume to know me. Any of you. If your lord tells you I joined you at his side then it is to be". Still pointing my wand - Tom returned after Worm-Tail's torture; after he noticed he _still_ didn't have it- at then writhing deatheater. Apparently because my wand hand was occupied I was ::venerable:: so of course Bellatrix Lestrange lunged forward frothing like a rabid dog. " How dare you, you filthy half-breed!"

"Avada Kedavra" , I intoned dully, her body dropped like a stone. Tom's  
lisped voice rang out stopping any further protest.

"**ENOUGH**"

" You all will accept Mr. Potter or die at his hand, and will not stop him. Now begin the reports."

mummers of " Yes milord" and bowing ensued before the meeting resumed. At the end if the meeting Harry noticed Barty hand Lucius twenty gallons; Harry crucioed ten more deatheaters tonight.

* * *

Everyone was exiting when Tom called " Severus, stay behind". When the last death eater left Tom continued with, " Now is the time to test your true loyalty to the dark, you've been skating on the line for far too long, I require an unbreakable vow of loyalty or veritaserum ".

Severus glanced at Potter's impassive face before responding. " Milord I will make the vow". Better too keep his life threatning secrets to himself. Once the vow was completed - with Harry as the bonder- Looking at Harry once more ,Severus left, leaving Tom and Harry to walk to their separate rooms.

Tom was the first to break the silent walk.

" I left you a seat at dinner, for you specifically."

" I know."

~Then why~ , Tom hissed ~ Did you leave it!~ Pushing Harry into the wall, suddenly agitated at being denied what was his. And Harry was **his**. Harry narrowed his eyes and suddenly Tom found their positioned reversed. Leaning down towards Tom's ear Harry hissed , ~ Because I am not for your to beck and call Tom, and -if **we** progress- until then I am your **ally** nothing more. Until I am ready or Never at all~ Pushing off Tom and sending one last look,Harry went into his rooms to get some his training schedule begins again tomorrow.

Leaving Tom alone in the dank hallway with nothing but silence.

* * *

AN:/ So I decided not to kill Snape after some deliberation. He can still be a useful spy! Next chapter includes Harry working out and some special guests and some insight with the betrayals of his old friends. Poor Tom T-T I haven't decided whether to have Top/bottom harry. You can probably tell from the confrontation. Eh this chapter was kind of a filler and I wasn't really feeling it so I apologize if it sucks or boring x.x

And do you guys want Draco to die? Because that's what us probably going to happen.

Votes for top/bottom Harry  
Top: 1  
Bottom: 5  
Review!:))


	6. Chapter 6

This contains a range of Povs  
Chapter 6! :) :o

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

It's 5 o'clock am when my wand warms to wake me. Taking a shower and changing to black muggle basketball shorts and a tight grey wife beater. I begin my hunt for the kitchens to grab a light breakfast before my training regimen begins.

After twenty minutes I find the kitchens, house elves shuffling about, eager to give me my food and drink. Sitting down on an empty stool i begin to chow down, not noticing silver eyes watching me. His voice causes me to almost brandish my wand and AK the nearest house elf in surprise. Disaster averted.

"Potter what are doing up so early?" Draco question lacks the arrogant tint to his usual speech, " And what kind if shirt is that!" His appall at my attire is amusing.

" Malfoy ,- "Call me Draco". I eye him before continuing Draco, these are what muggles call :: Basketball shorts and a wife beater::, and if I call you Draco the. You may call me Harry". Pausing before I continue teasingly, " Why are you up? Having nightmares?".

"Yeah, nightmares of a certain emerald-eyed boy torturing me in my sleep", he retorts.

I sigh. " Look Draco, you obviously still see me as the golden boy Gryffindor. That is not , nor ever truly been me. I am cold, calculating and - sending him a pointed look- sometimes cruel". I give him a searching look, finding his sincerity I continue my explanation. " Some aspects are still the same, I'd die for any of my friends and my loved ones".

" I know. You may think only my father put me up to it, but I was hurt you denied me your friendship for that weasel. Then I saw how you reacted with all of your own friends and I was jealous." Draco's checks are faintly tinged with pink and he finished in a slightly bitter tone "Even my parents were easily showing warmth too you".

I decide to lay it down like it is. " Draco they are ashamed of your actions. You believe the world should cater to your whims because you're a Malfoy, Granger only beat you in school because you didn't try enough. Even I noticed , and if you want to show your parents Draco Malfoy is better than that, then get your act together".

Looking down like a scolded child ,Draco concedes. He looks up and says, " You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing?"

" Oh I'm starting my self- inflicted trying training regimen again..if you can't sleep you can come...if you want?" Draco smiles and I transfigured his pajamas to match my clothes except his is wearing sliver shorts and a black wife beater. We walk outside, exploring our tentative truce.

"Okay, so what do we start on first?" I can tell Draco has taken my words to heart ;He looks fully committed to make himself better.

" Since this probably is your first extreme training, other than dueling, you'll start with two laps around Malfoy estate- Draco's eyes widen at that. Once you finish you'll do twenty sit-ups, and ten I'll teach you katas- forms of Japanese fighting moves" .

" When do I get a break?"

" While you wait for me to finish my exercise", I reply while smirking a bit. My exercise is double Draco's, but since I've done this since the summer of fourth year ,I'll probably finish the same time as Draco.

"Alright, start!" And we take off in a jog.

* * *

**Tom's Pov**

It's 8 o'clock in the morning when I wake. Sitting in an upright position I begin to think if the one that's been plaguing my thoughts since Thursday- the trial. The day Harry Potter became dark. Pushing the infuriating boy from my mind I head to the bathroom to shower.

Once In the shower I rest my head on the cool tiles to think. Only to think of the boy!

The boy-who-lived.  
The boy-who-turned-dark.  
The-boy-who-won't-submit.  
My fixation. My obsession. Whatever you want to call it.

All this time I assumed I've been dealing with the Gryffindor Harry Potter. The one who is emotional. Doesn't think. Except this isn't that Harry potter. And I find myself at loss of how to handle it.

I won't lie to myself. After our moment in the garden I felt a tiny twinge in my heart when he left me in that hallway last night .Pushing that betraying thought to the back if my mind,almost snarling in self-disgust at my own weakness, I wash my body and exit the shower. Glancing at my red eyes before I leave, like I do everyday.

Only to -_once again_- see the attractive impassive face of Harry Potter staring back at me. I quickly look away and exit the room, heading toward my study.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place ( Noon )**

**Neville's Pov**

Another order meeting. Fred, George, and I are outside listening in with our amazing extendable ear inventions. Apparently since I am the ::New Savior:: I don't need to be let in on any I can't be in the meeting then why am I not at school with the rest of the students? Only death eater children and order members- and Luna since she's...Luna- are gone from Hogwarts this idiots, Dumbledore and those order members. My thoughts are interrupted when an exited looking George Weasley starts speak. _**Uh oh**_

"Fred ,Nev, remember Luna mentioned she owled Harry?

"Yes", I reply.  
"O' brother mine, are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Fred asked while waggling his eyebrows. I just looked at both of them with apprehension.

"Why yes I believe I am Fred", I reply, "Let's go visit sneak outta here to-

" Visit Luna-

"To find Harry!", they both finish in unison before looking at me.

Scrutinizing them both, I reply in a resigned tone, " Okay, let's go, I'm bored with this anyway".

I hope we don't end up dead on this ::Adventure::

* * *

**Tom's Pov**

Feeling a shift in the wards I glance up from the raid report I was reading. My deatheaters know not to disturb me unless an emergency..Deciding to confront whoever this is I rise from my chair and head towards the opening hall.

Once there I see two tall identical red-heads , equally tall boy with a scruffy beard, and a dreamy looking girl with radishes as..earring? I walk closer and hear hush whispers.

" Luna, where are we?"  
"How did you-

"get a portkey-

"_Here_!", The two red heads exclaim at the same time. That will give me a headache. I decide to let me presence by known just as the boy with the scruffy beard was about to say something else".

" You three are in Malfoy Manor, who are- I narrow my eyes at being cutoff by the dreamy looking girl.

" Hello Mr. Dark Lord. My name is Luna Lovegood. This is Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Neville Longbottom- boy-who-is-apart-of-faked-prophecy. We are here to see Harry.", pointing to each boy as she introduced them. The twins spoke in awed -good- and fearful- even better- voices.  
Wait, **_FAKE PROPHECY?_**

" _You_ are the-

"Dark Lord?! Bloody hell you look-

"Human! Except they-

"Blood red eyes of course", finishing in unison . _Again_. Then, along with the bearded- Longbottom- they promptly passed out.

Ignoring the boys I demand to the Lovegood girl to tell me what she meant. "What are saying,** fake prophecy**?"The girl decides to ignore my question. Instead, she levitates the boys - hm _wandless __magi_c- and skips off only to respond by saying , " Let us get Harry first. The Nargles say he's outside". Branding my occlumency to push my homicidal tendencies down I follow the skipping dreamy girl and the three boys floating behind her.

While walking towards the doo that leads outside, the Lovegood girl speaks in that same dreamy tone.

" You know Harry really likes you. I know how you feel about him. If you really want him, them don't push him or try to showcase him like your trophy. He doesn't _respond_ very well to being pushed around or told what to do. He hasn't made any of his own at all his life, until now."

'Seer's blood'

Is the first thing that enters my mind. It has to be, but I have no clue what a _Nargle_ is. Not giving me a reply the girl skips outside with a shout of "Harry!" Whilst jumping into his arms. I now know she's correct when I feel an overwhelmed with..._jealously_.

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

"Nice Draco, just keep practicing that Pinan Nidan Kata, and jogging to build your endurance. Once you practice more we'll start sparing". Turning around to head to my room to take a shower before Lunch I hear a shout of "Harry!" and find my arms full of Luna. Then the throngs of agony ensue.

Hissing in pain to I close my eyes and tighten my hold on Luna as result. The pain doubles. I open my eyes only to lock them with Tom's molten red ones. _OH_, I understand. Releasing Luna I greet her.

"Hey **SIS**,how's things at Hogwarts? Ravenclaw's been treating you well? Asked out Neville yet?My scar rapidly cools at that answers just as quickly.

"Boring without you".  
"Better since you spoke to them in fifth year".  
"Yes, we've been dating for a three weeks". Hearing three pain-filled and confused voices we all turn.

"Harry? Is that you mate?"

* * *

AN:/ Whelp theres chapter 6. Draco did not die sorry for those who wanted him to! He will also be too useful to kill. How'd you guys like Tom's many Povs? I wanted to go a little more in-depth with his character. If you guys are confused with the Povs I'll label them.  
Hope you enjoyed it! Review:))


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!:))

I was going to announce this at my AN:/ below buuut...

Harry is sub and Tom is dom! In most story's Harry is the blushing, stuttering emotional bride. That's cute but sometimes that's annoying..so Harry will rarely blush. That also means he won't be submissive out of the bedroom. If Tom pushes,Harry will push right back.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

" Fred, George, Neville? I knew guys would eventually visit..but how'd you get here?", I asked, tilting my head to the left a little- which Harry unknowingly made Tom go a little starry-eyed at the adorable child-like action.

" We thought you gave Luna a portkey", Neville said while turning towards Luna. Who , surprisingly smirked, before saying " A blibbering Humdinger sent it". Then began to skip back inside. Code for :: I wont say, so lets go somewhere else::

The rest of us followed before I stopped at pointed at Draco and I," We'll catch up to you, we have to take showers". I stretch my arms above my head indicating the sweat beads and six-pack through the wife beater. Walking towards my room, by-passing Tom,I hiss.

~ Close your mouth Tom, you'll get catch flies~

Once I finish my cold shower, efficiently cooling my muscles, I throw on grey sweats and a white V-kneck before heading out. Noticing Draco back to robes. Sitting down next to Tom - sending him a smirk- I order BLT with mayonnaise. While eating I hear the twins speak to Draco.

" So Draco-

" You looked decidingly delicious while working out-

" If you continue -

" Mind if we join you -

" At Hogwarts?" They finished with a leer. Draco sputtered a bit before saying," You don't even attend Hogwarts fiends!"

" Ahh but -

" We are returning to finish our newts!-

" Dumbledore insisted. We could take them at the ministry, but **_no_**!", they finished with a scowl.

" He probably wants more usual soldiers" , I interject while looking at the three of them. They all scowl in response and continue start a new topic. Tom turns to me and hisses an _apology_.

~ Serpent , I am...sorry for slamming against the wall like a small child in tantrum. You know I am not...accustomed to be denied anything~ He finishes while looking away.

Eyebrows raised I reply with gratitude ~ Wow, I didn't expect you to apologize, Thank you~ I turn back to my food muttering lowly myself.

~ My so-called enemy is the first to sincerely apologize to me. Pathetic.~ Only Tom heard - probably ritual enhanced ears or something- and toke my chin, turning my face towards his whispers in parseltongue causing my to break out in shivers.

~ Serpent, only you will have me utter those damned apologies~ seeing the playful smirk, but seriousness in his red orbs I smile. Beginning to float on cloud nine. Luna's next words have me crashing down.

" Harry , the prophecy is a fake". Silence meets this statement, as I just stare at Luna. Finally sinking in I hiss " **_WHAT_**" My magic causes all the plates to shatter. House elves quickly dispose of the mess and pop out.

" I went back snuck back to the Chamber of Death to collect the pieces you threw the ground - I look around sheepishly at that , I mean what _idiot_ throws a prophecy about yourself to the ground without listening-

and noticed the threads of magic aren't aligned".

" Aligned" Draco says questioningly, " Couldn't it be because Harry dropped it?"

" No prophecies are pure magic, nothing can disrupt them". Tom answers. I ask teasingly " Interested in divination , are you Tom?" He grumbles a bit before muttering " I toke it in Hogwarts. And look where that got me".

Luna turns toward Neville as he takes out a transparent bag with light blue shards. Taking the bag Luna pours the shards onto the table saying " Nox " before continuing.

All prophecies are in the shapes of spheres. This allows the Pure Magic to travel in a circular current. That is alway why only the person pertaining the prophecy my touch it. The Pure Magic in a specific prophecy connects to your core. Making sure you have that similarity". Luna turned towards Draco " If your father would've touched the orb he would've fried his brain". He only gulped heavily in response. Luna toke out her wand and levitated the shards, automatically the threads reconnect, only they are broken or tangled in some areas.

" The broken sections are because you dropped the prophecy. Normal prophecies also display this break, but the threads of Pure Magic will still be straight. That's how you can tell a fake from a real prophecy".

Ever the suspicious one , Tom called out " Swear on your magic your telling the truth". Luna just smiled and swore the oath, calling out " Lumos" summoning a ball of light on the tip of her wand. For a while all is silent. Then it starts settling in.

Dumbledore faked the prophecy

Leading my parents to their demise

For **_The Greater Good_**

" **_I'll kill him_**". My quite declaration rings out in the silence. That bastard ruined my childhood! I stand up and begin walking to the dueling room. My magic swirling darkly around me causing my steps to be followed by black mist.

* * *

**Tom Pov's**

I could taste the boys' lingering, addictive magic,in the air. He is has immense raw power, I was tempted to lick my sleeps in attempt to taste his magic on my tongue. If I train him he could become more powerful than I or match me. But his magic! I cannot be the only one to have seen the black mist trailing after the boy- Harry. That is the confirmation I need. He is **not**,nor will ever be the Light's savior. The trial must have effected him more than he let on for this seemingly 180 personality change. Or ...Harry has been hiding this entire time.

Either way I'll try to follow the Lovegood girl's advice. Hn, the irony of listening to seers.

Now I can completely immerse myself in the pursuit of this gorgeous wizard.

Now off to the dueling room..no need for the boy to kill more of my deatheaters. They don't grow on bloody trees.

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

I stalk through the hallways heading towards the dueling chambers. My aura warning the deatheaters near by not to challenge my authority today, unless they're feeling suicidal. Removing my wand from the holster I call out an animation charm, setting it to Hard. Slashing and cutting through the dummies in a blur my anger reached new heights as I envision Dumbledore as my opponent. I call my own wave of pure magic and fling it our in a black wave. Cutting through all the Dumbledores in half. Breathing heavily I look around and take in my surroundings. Tom, Luna, Draco and the twins are to one side if the room in front of the rest of the deatheaters. Continuing to look j notice I disabled twenty dummies and destroyed one side of the wall. Seeing Lucius run in and take in the surrounding with wide eyes and fixing me with concern-filled eyes. Turning to him and utter " Sorry " flicking my wand to fix the wall. Neville -casting a tempus -interrupts- Lucius before he can respond.

" Harry I'm really sorry mate, but we have to leave before anybody notices our absence".

I sigh. " It's fine Nev..You'll owl me , yeah?"

Neville and the twins respond by each stepping up and drawing their wands, " We: Neville Frank Longbottom, Fred Gidian Weasley and George Fabian Weasley swear allegiance to Harry James Potter". A bright thread of light between me and the boys before they continue, " Harry we also want to become deatheaters. We _know_ how they operate but- sending me a pointed look- we know things are different now.

I look at them with gratitude shining in my eyes before pulling them into a hug." Guys that is more than I can _ever_ ask you, thank you so much. I know you understand the consequences, I'll send you deatheater ankle-bracelets charmed to where even mad-eye won't see it!"

Fred and George let go and look at Draco.

"Draco darling,-

" Do you want a hug to?-

"We know you do " they say in a sing-sing voice while shuffling to Draco; who began to hide behind me muttering about perverse fiends.

Laughing I watch as Luna pulls out another portkey and they are whisked away.

Casting a cleaning charm on myself I begin to walk towards the gardens with Tom following. A deatheater comes sprinting in, bowing ,slightly breathless, he says " Milords ,order attack at Headquarter S!".

"Contact the other deatheaters if backup is needed." Turning towards me Tom continues, " Harry you will-He hesitates before asking again- Harry will you be coming or staying at the manor?".

Smiling predatorily I reply, " Wouldn't miss it for the world"

Grabbing his hand we apparate towards the upcoming battle, our magic thrumming with bloodlust.

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

Landing gracefully,we arrive in a bright plain foyer. I ever since the time I apparated as a child it was always easier for mr. Walking down the main hallway. I ask bout the headquaters.

" We have four headquaters: B,C,S and F each stand for Baron ,Chamber,Slytherin, and Flight", Tom belts out more orders before continuing, " None of these headquaters are located in Great Britain, it would be too obvious".

"Isn't naming a Headquater as Slytherin obvious?" I ask sarcastically. Tom sends me a wicked smile full of teeth as he replies.

" Exactly"

And suddenly understand when we step outside into the battle. Headquater Slytherin on a cliff, facing the Dead Sea.

* * *

AN:/

10- Bottom Harry

02-Top Harry

01- Severus sex slave

Harry will be bottom/sub incase you didn't read the top

Draco/Fred/George? I love that pairing.

If you see this story being updated every two minutes don't freak. I'm just going back, reviewing for grammatical errors or improving chapters! And I think it's highly probable that there is not a cliff next to the dead sea , but you know, its fiction.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! :))

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter !

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

Harry was enamored with the sight before him. Deatheaters, backs facing Headquarter S, were driving the order members towards the cliff. The heaving sounds of the blood-red waves hitting the jagged edges of the cliff played in the background of the battle, waves growing higher with the tide, ready to devour any unfortunate being who plummets off the cliff. Is the plan really that simple? Drive the order members off the cliff? It can't be. All Dumbledore would have to is set up a ward preventing those with light cores from falling. But _wait_, Remus is has a grey core because of his creäture core. Harry chuckles at the irony. Dumbledore's own practice off rejecting everyone who isn't useful, explodes in his face. With a ward no _one_ will fall because of a wards inability to tell a persons magical core down to the last thread of pure magic. The old coot would rather risk his order members than involuntary save deatheaters. Sickening.

Harry snaps out of his musings and begins to sprint towards the fray with Tom at his side. They move into the middle if the battle, back to back, cutting order member like butter with their power and element of surprise.

Yes, element of surprise. The old coot didn't even _tell_ the order members of Harry's defection. Harry outright cackles at that thought, drawing an amused look and chuckle from Tom.

~ Did you realize the plan yet~ Tom asks in parseltongue, still battling against three order members. ~ Yess, it's fucking hilarious~ Harry responds, laughing at how an order member jumped at the oily sound of parseltongue -cowards- ~ The arrogance they accusse the dark of will be their downfall~ that was the end of the conversation between them ,before throwing themselves back into battle.

An on looker would be amazed ,mesmerized, entranced almost, at the sight the pair brought. They moved fluidly against one-another, responding to the others slightest movement. Twisting and turning around the other flawlessly, like a dance, the observer would compare. The deatheaters would remember the moment for the rest of their lives whether they win this battle or not. Their Lord , Lord Voldemort, fighting with ex-golden boy ,Harry potter, moving around like they were made for this. Maybe they were, some dare to think; because one's magic doesn't flow together like theirs does. It isn't even supposed to be visible to anyone but a sight mage! But the entwined black and red mist proves other wise. It says together they'd be unstoppable. And more than one person hoped that Merlin had mercy on the souls of the light because The Dark Lord and Harry Potter would just smile; that's the last thing you'd see before descending into throngs of agony.

_This_ is why they fight, the thrill of the battle, fighting for their beliefs- no their rights. Watching their Lord battle- perform-some deatheaters correct in their minds- and it doesn't dampen matters that their sadistic sides awaken, reviling in the screams of the Light-Side spawn.

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

Preparing to split an order member's throat, I halt when I hear Tom yell to the deatheaters.

"Retreat!", confused, but obeying the deatheaters begin to retreat.

Running with Tom, back to the undetected ward, I slam my palm to ground, and we begin the latin incantation in parseltongue; so only we can override it.. You see unlike the order members, the deatheater are willingly tied to Tom and he can easily create a ward to protect his deatheaters by accessing their dark marks. I watch as the order members chase after us, instead of taking this last moment to flee as we did. They continue to take steps forward, insuring their own downfall.

_**~ Eorum, qui in tenebris, et super salutare tuum exsultabit iniuriam magicis, animas ad lucem, et de te misit magicae, magicae expellere a facie tua, polliceor~ **_

I drop to my knees in exhaustion when I finish, fighting rest to stay conscious, too see the light - literally- fall. Totally worth it.

The ground gives off an eery creaking sound before creating a deafening roar. Jagged cracks in the Earth form and begin to run towards the order members, creating a perfect outline of each member, boxing them in. Now they have a choice: Death or Deatheaters. Not much of choice when most were Gryffindor's . My attention turns back to the cliff. It gives one more sickening crack, causing the order members to turn their backs to us - how stupid - and watch as the land they're standing on plunge into the sea. I have enough energy to laugh once more, seeing the concentration and horror filled realization on their faces. Hearing me, Tom leans over and asks in parseltongue ~ What's so funny snake? Death and carnage?~

Laughing a little, I reply before falling unconscious. ~ Depends on the person, focus on their faces as they fall Tom, I placed anti-apparation wards during the battle~

The last thing I hear is Tom's wonderful laughter and order members screaming in horror as they plunge too their deaths. My last thought is , I hope I can make him..laugh like that.. more...

I wake in a hospital like room. Looking around ,I see other injured deatheaters that are being treated or sleeping. Noticing I woke, Cissa comes over and smiles before fussing over me. Chuckling ,I attempt to ease her worries.

"Cissa I'm fine ya know, just a few scratches and a little sore from the magical exhaustion".

Looking around I continue, " What are our numbers?"

She looks surprised I actually knew what was wrong with me, not many people pay attention to healing.

"How did you know your symptoms? And more were injured than died: 15 dead and 40 injured. Injuring were inly tallied when a patient needed potions before returning home".

" Is Lucius okay? Where's T-The Dark Lord?" I ask, easily side-stepping the question. Now isn't the time to tell Cissa of my relatives' past abuse. Narrowing her eyes, then smiling fondly Cissa replied, "Lucius' injuries were only minor and he is currently resting. The Dark Lord is with his servants discussing the funeral rites for the ones that perished in the battle".

" How'd I get here anyway?" Cissa smiles mischievously before replying, " The Dark Lord carried you here across the threshold." Her wording causes me to imagine Tom carrying me bridal style, which also causes me to blush shamelessly, and Cissa to get an amused sparkle in her eye. Not giving me a chance to retort ,she says while checking my scans again " You can go Harry, your core is re-stabilized, just don't use excessive magic for the rest of the day". Smiling warmly at her I rise from my bed, exiting the infirmary. Heading towards the owlery to send the ankle bracelets to the twins and Neville.

Once at entered the owlery Hedwig glided down to perch on my shoulders, giving me a harsh glare while viciously biting my fingers hard enough for them to begin bleeding.

"Ouch!", I cast a healing charm on my fingers," Hedwig, I am sorry I haven't had time for you girl! You know I have lots to do now, more than usual." I apologize while preening her. Hedwig gives me a reproachful hoot and I continue. "Hedwig, I promise to visit you everyday with treat from now on, yeah? She gives me a searching look before nipping my ear while I tie on the package. "Deliver this to Fred,George, and Neville when their _alone_ okay Hedwig? Hooting in indignation, Hedwig nibbles my ear before taking iff into the sky.

_Does her human assume her incompetent like that rat-man? Puffing up, Hedwig continues her journey to the red heads and scruffy beard boy._

* * *

**Neville's Pov**

Since the Headmaster is here the twins, Granger, and I are still at the headquarters. Only Granger is in the Order, which doesn't make much sense because we are still in school. Hearing yells downstairs I get the twins and begin to head into the hallway when we here a scratching at the window. Opening the window for Hedwig I take the package while telling the twins it's from Harry. Taking out the anklebracelets I take a moment to examine them. Sown together with rope and a mini deatheater charm with red eyes and a gold snake. Eyebrows raised I hand Fred and George their bracelets. Fred takes the box and checks to see if there is anything left, removing a small note be begins to read aloud.

_Dear, Forge , Gred and Neville_

_I hope you like the charms I made for you, they represent Gryffindor colors. I always remember you guys going on about house spirit. I was recently in an argument with my pet birds. The birds began to attack me so I kicked them out my house, can you look out for any that survived? You might recognize a group of them around a park of new townhouses. Those blasted birds broke fifteen pictures and poked forty holes in my couch. I repaired the couch easily, but had to throw the pictures away._

_I hope you enjoy your bracelets, thy are waterproof, but be careful, the often get tangled so they'll be difficult to remove if you ask someone for help. They also might dig into your skin, causing a small burn or itch. I included healing lotion if that occurs me if you find anyone else who wants one._

_Your fellow prankster,_

_Caden Leda_

_The twins look at each other and say " Ah that Caden- _

_" Always the considerate -_

_"and don't forget clever dear brother!-_

_" Now let's go bird-watching Nev!" they finish in unison, as usual. Sighing in exasperation I grab the extendable ears and we had into the hallway._

* * *

_**Dumbledore Pov**_

Damn the boy! Damn the Dursleys! The whale-like man couldn't follow simple instructions; abuse the boy, knock him around a bit, and make him sub-servant. I even warned him not to touch try to touch the boy that year. Even those Hufflepuffs noticed the boy was in edge when he left for the train that year. I didn't take in account my weapon would try and shoot at **me.** I saw it in his eyes after he set those wards off by killing the Dursleys. He was done with that half-life. Of course I set him up to be sucked dry- without alerting the press, of course- , the boy's grim trial was progressing exquisitely, Fudge was salivating for a chance to be rid of the boy. But then Tom showed up! Swooping in and kidnapping the boy under my nose! I hoped Tom was so fixated on the prophecy he'd kill the boy for me, then I can find the rest of those little trinkets. My poor hand! All shriveled up and dead looking, oh well , it will show the public that Albus Dumbledore defeated Voldemort with one hand and rid the world if darkness! The surviving order members soon drew Dumbledore out of his insane rambling.

"Dumbledore! Why didn't you tell us Harry is dark-"

"We thought Harry was receiving special training-"

" Albus you should've seen the boy", Moody said gruffling, nursing his broken shoulder-blade. " Back-to-back with Voldemort- ignoring the flinches and yells, Moody continues- himself, cutting us down like bloody trees. Only the few who had emergency ports managed to escape. Albus they broke off the cliff we were standing on then cast anti-apparation wards!"

My eyes widened. Tom didn't kill the boy! He allowed him to join him. We cannot handle two Dark Lords. Drat, my minions are looking at me with doubt. I need to ease their worries while I begin to plan. Masking my surprise I pull a grave and saddened face.

"It would seem that Harry has been kidnapped from his training facility and Voldemort has gained control of him by twisting his mind." Sighing and taking off my glasses I continue, " The prophecy still points too Neville or Harry. We will begin training Neville, while working to- Moody cuts me off.

"Albus you can forget about Potter, you didn't see him fight us, no potion or spell can allow sometime to call out pure magic like he". The boy can do **PURE **magic?! Only magics favored few can to pure magic, hm maybe I should attempt to harness the boys power for myself. Then I'd be unstoppable. That dratted Granger girl begins to speak, while scowling- probably jealous at the magic Potter contains- holding hands with Remus.

" Sir, do you want me to assign a training schedule to Neville? Also sir, pure magic users have accessed this magic by being on the brink of death and harnessing their hatred on a single subject and flinging it at it. After this occurs, pure magic is accessed fully without problems, only wizards with extremely large cores and harness pure magic without burning themselves out", the Granger girl finishes, sounding like a textbook. Then Remus spoke while sniffing the air, " Albus what happened to your hand? I can smell the black taint on it..the full moon is close". The bloody wolf! Why did he mention my hand! Pulling up my grandfather mask I say, "'All is fine dear boy, just a curse that cripples the hand for a few months". Pulling my sleeve slightly to hide the ring from sight. " Now let us begin the meeting!", I say spreading my arms wide. Reminding myself to begin to shape that Neville boy, the prophecy may be fake but only I know that.

* * *

**Neville's Pov**

Hm that was interesting. Looking toward then twins I say " We should write to Harry as quickly as possible, Dumbledore's hand doesn't look sound like just any old curse. Only a curse like that could be caused by wearing or touching an object. We should also remind him to go to Gringotts to take a blood test, since I know he's already looked at his vaults." The twins nod before we head back to their room. Walking in Fred trips over George and crashes into the dresser, knocking the drawers out of place and onto the floor. Walking over to help pick them up I notice an old-looking locket with a capital S on the end, but it doesn't open. Showing it the the twins I ask , " Have you guys seen this locket around here? It looks pretty old." Looking taking the locket Fred says " No, Nev I haven't seen it around here, maybe mum moved it when she was cleaning out the ::Dark:: objects". George jokingly says, " We should send it to Harry yeah? S stands for Slytherin after all". Chuckling at George I begin to compose the letter for Harry, telling him what happened at the Order meeting.

_Dear Caden,_

_Thank you for the ankle bracelets, they are amazing, I'll be sure to let you know anybody else is interested in them. This is why I don't have pets Caden, especially birds, they can be so troublesome. My old toad Trevor was always wondering off somewhere when I was younger. If they birds were causing a disaster zone then they deserved to be kicked out. Sorry about your pictures, I know you loved them. You got them in Monte Carlo didn't you? I heard it's great there. I actually did see some birds by that park you mentioned, although they were very few. A gruff park volunteer told me many fell off cracked high branches, and died during the fall. But the older stronger ones that are always prepared, soared right out. The man had a strange way of speaking about animals in general. The twins purchased a locket for you, S stands for Slytherin after all. The klutzes almost dropped it when they tripped over each others feet, sprawling into the dressers. I managed to catch it just before it fell into the junk that the drawers contained. I hope you like the locket. Forever pranksters!_

_Neville, Gred, Forge_

_Wrapping the locket and letter up, I tie it onto Hedwig after giving her a treat. I hear the George say " We're going to start testing and creating new potions for Harry, your good at herbology aren't you Nev? Wanna help?" Shrugging I reply with a " Sure" and we head to the basement._

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

I look up from the information on the late deatheater I was organizing. Tom was hunching over scratching rapidly on parchment while reading over the other deatheaters information and arranging funerals, brow furrowed in concentration; Tom looks...cute when he's so concentrated. I quickly look back down at my parchment. When I first arrived here I was ecstatic that I wouldn't get my soul sucked, maybe to happy because I didn't care how I acted around Tom. Now things are back to normal and our relationship is..different. I won't lie to myself about my attraction toward him, but he is the Dark Lord, the same Dark Lord that was notorious for using people- anybody- before forgetting about their promises. I'm done being used, I hated it then , but put up with the treatment because it was ::required:: of me. I've always been a cold introverted person, at Hogwarts I forced myself to be outgoing with a lazy carefree nature about everything. Now I won't need to deal with hiding ,but I'm sure that being used by Tom is the only thing that could possible break me. A pecking sound ejects me out of my thoughts and I walk to the window, letting in Hedwig, allowing her to perch on my shoulder.

" Hey girl" , I nuzzled her just under her beak with my finger, " A reply for Neville and the twins already? I didn't expect an order meeting to be so quickly" hooting in reply I take the package and open it. Tom exits his chair to come read over my shoulder, making the hairs on my neck raise as I feel his breath just on the nape on my neck. Slowing my breathing I begin to read the letter.

_Dear Caden,_

_Thank you for the ankle bracelets, they are amazing, I'll be sure to let you know anybody else is interested in them. This is why I don't have pets Caden, especially birds, they can be so troublesome. My old toad Trevor was always wondering off somewhere when I was younger. If they birds were causing a disaster zone then they deserved to be kicked out. Sorry about your pictures, I know you loved them. You got them in Monte Carlo didn't you? I heard it's great there. I actually did see some birds by that park you mentioned, although they were very few. A gruff park volunteer told me many fell off cracked high branches, and died during the fall. But the older stronger ones that are always prepared, soared right out. The man had a strange way of speaking about animals in general. The twins purchased a locket for you, S stands for Slytherin after all. The klutzes almost dropped it when they tripped over each others feet, sprawling into the dressers. I managed to catch it just before it fell into the junk that the drawers contained. I hope you like the locket. Forever Pranksters. _

_Neville, Gred, Forge_

" Hn you wrote it in code, smart, wouldn't it to be intercepted or read by the wrong people".

" Yeah", I saw while withdrawing the locket, twirling it around so I can get a better look at it before I put it around my neck; the magic washes over me making me feel like I've had this locket ever since I was a small child, like it **belonged** with me. Tom is suddenly in front of my grabbing locket, with me going with it.

~ Where did they find this locket?!~ Tom sounded incensed

~ The order headquarters ,#12 Grimmauld place, Sirius' townhouse~ I recite perfectly. Wait. Why can I say the order's headquarters when it is under fidelius charm? Something to think about later...

~ Black...Townhouse..Regulus..~ Tom then lets go and starts pacing , muttering here and there. I only catch a few words but one gets my attention.

~ Horcrux? I've heard of them, vaguely, I read it somewhere in the library that's in the townhouse~ Tom turned toward me and asked what I know. ~ There wasn't information on how to make them, but the book did say Horcrux's were basically soul..receptacles~ I continue with widened eyes ~You have one don't you?~ Tom looks disgruntled as he replies. ~ Yes, -well not just one- that is one right there, around your neck. Which is curious my horcrux's only react like that toward me or Nagini. It thinks you're me...~ Tom abruptly stops before coming to stand before me, one hand brushing my hair out the way and his index finger coming to caress my scar. I close my eyes waiting for the blinding pain to begin, only to be pleasantly surprised when instead of burning, my scar begins to tingle, making me lean into his touch. Tom looks down at me in surprise and realization before he whispers ~ It looks like I've gained another~ still reverently caressing my scar. I'm now all but purring under his fingers and I utter ~ Another? What..do you mean?~ Still massaging my scar he leans down the whisper in my ear.

~ You, Harry, are my involuntary Horcrux~ my eyes widened and all that I knew was darkness.

* * *

AN:/ Woah this was a long chapter!So how'd you like it? I a little OCC at the end, I know. Your opinion's on Dumbledores Pov? and the battle?Review! :))

Caden Leda has the same meaning as Harry Potter, and most purebloods know the meanings of names so that's why I choose that name.

Eorum, qui in tenebris, et super salutare tuum exsultabit casus magicis, animas ad lucem, et de te misit magicae, magicae expellere a facie tua, spondeo

Translates too:

Souls of the Dark

Magic protect thee from harm

Souls of the Light

Magic cast thee out

Magic expel from thy presence as I pledge

I named the battle: Battle of the Dead Sea, which isn't very original ,


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter!:))

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

" Dracooo! Up and At em!", I yell as I rip the covers from Draco's cacooned body.

" Uuggh Fiends get awaay...five more minutes Harry", Draco says as he sits up drowsily, hair resembling Harry's in first year.  
"Harry?! What are you doing in Hogwarts! Dumbledore will catch you !" Draco yelled suddenly wide awake

" Fine, ten more minutes then meet me outside, if your late you run four extra laps instead of sword training! I'm going to retrieve Fred and George".Completly ignoring the inquiry . And with a swish of his invisibility cloak, I was gone.

**10 Minutes later**

Draco arrives outside with a grumpy look marred on his face with a bottle of water in his hands.  
"Harry we are up 30 minutes earlier, and why are you here, just to train us?" ,Draco would deny til his dying day that he whined.

"Because you are learning sword training and I need to test your skills to see if you've still been practicing I teach you the basics of the sword , then we'll go back to katas. And the perimeter of the black lake is bigger than your garden".

All Harry received was a grunt in reply.

" Ah cheer up Draco -

" Or we could cheer him up Fred-

" Ah we could, o brother of mine but-

" Does he _want_ it?" Fred and George finished together as they pressed themselves against Draco. Draco who looked like he was struggling against the urge to cum in his pants. Hmm, I guess the twins made progress with Draco I mused before yelling.

" Okay guys, I won't be here all day so you can dry- hump later! Get started." A blushing, flustered, Draco started to jog.

" Is that all you got you guys?!" I yell while simaltainously ducking a kick from Fred. I receive no reply as they continue advancing on me.  
" Do you need motivation?" I backflipped and began to sprint towards Draco, who was doing extra push ups after his own katas drill. Hearing a growl behind me I glance over to see Fred in my face throwing a punch to my stomach, blocking, I retaliate. My attention slips as I notice George coming up behind me. That slip up was painful. Fred drew out a sharp kick, while George swept my legs underneath me. Leaving me in a heap on floor.

" That's more like it guys" I say, clapping them on their backs. " Draco! Come over here! We're finished!" Draco rises from his push ups, sighing in relief that he's done.  
" You guys are progressing well with katas and bringing swords in will strengthen your reflexes". Conjuring fifteen different types of swords and daggers I tell them to choose. " Each sword and dagger is different and used for different fields. The ones have a conjured consist of long-range -Rapiers-, short range -Egyptian swords-, Japanese swords, two-handed swords- claymores-, and the Bastard sword" I finish with a cold smile, " I will explain the daggers once you choose, though Draco may have the upper hand, being a wealthy pureblood he will have some training in a blood sport".

The twins and Draco begin to walk towards the selection, picking up each and weighing them in their hands. Occasionally Draco would walk over to one twin and advise them before edging away when they begin to harass him. Shaking my head in amusement I call them back. The twins, being tall and having long arms, each choose a Saber and Ninja tiger throwing knives; while Draco choose two great swords and Japanese kunai.  
Casting a tempus and seeing it was almost time for them to ::officially:: wake, I quickly tell them this information before giving out their assignments.  
" The Dark Lord and I wanted you to begin to keep track of who can be recruited and swayed to our side; also keep track of Dumbledore's coming and goings of the school. For your training, you are too continue katas and research your new weapons and begin to work in the room of requirement". Turning to the twins I continue, " You too will begin a project of tinkering with muggle servalance cameras and position them in the order's headquaters. After finishing my business here I will go to Gringotts to wire money into your funding and resolve some confusion with my estates". Sensing my business like tone they bow while gathering their weapons and vanishing the rest. Walking with Draco and the twins instead of under the cloak we quickly part our separate ways.

Arriving I spot of the Room of Requirement I begin to pace. ' I need a place to hid things, I need a place to hid things, I need a place to hid things' on the third turn I opened my eyes and entered. Letting the tingling feeling in my scar guide me I quickly glide towards Tom's horcrux. Finding it under rubble in a box I quickly grab it and ask the room for a fire place to floo out of. Right before jumping into the floo I hesitant before I begin to smile evilly at my genius plan. Walk back to where I found the diadem I made an exact copy then cast a couple unforgivables and ancient dark curses to taint the area and copy with malicious like magic. Grinning from ear to ear I make my way back to the floo while opening the mind like with Tom ' Tom I have you trinket, I'm heading back to the house with it'

' okay snake, meet me in my study when you arrive'

After Tom re-enervated me when I fainted we spent the rest of the night exploring the connection between us and now leave it half open. An unspoken agreement, leaving it fully closed leaved us more empty than we'd both care to admit to the other. Calling out the code for Manor I am launched away.

Arriving in Malfoy Manor I quickly enter the corridor towards Tom's study only to be stopped by a guard.

" Where are you going Potter?!"

Narrowing my eyes at the lack of respect I reply icily, " To the Dark Lords Study". Turning my back on the deatheater I begin to walk away.

" Oh he's _**called**_ you has he?" And something about his suggestive tone made me snap. The deatheater was on the floor in a flash writhing and clawing the ground. Striding toward him I whisper, " I am **your** Lord and you shall address me properly or begin preparing your will". Releasing the curse I wait for his reply. " I-I apologize my lord, its just we-witnessed my lord carrying you like that..." Ah it clicked then. " You and the rest believe me his catamite". It wasn't a question;and the deatheater began prostrating himself back onto the flooring ,whispering for forgiveness. Once past the deatheater I continue to Tom's study thinking of a solution to relieve the situation. I crucioed five deatheaters on the way I was to his study. Yes, I have just the idea. Finally arriving to Tom's study I entered quickly.

* * *

**Tom's Pov**

I looked up from 1001 Ways To Kill as the door opened. Harry entered looking ready to kill; when he looks like that he usually does kill. Putting down my book I turn to give Harry my full attention. The only one who deserves your _attention_ my mind supplies. Swatting that completely unncessary thought from my mind I ask him whats wrong. " Oh nothing, just your followers assume I'm your new catamite" He replies calmly while brushing imaginary lint from his shoulders. **_Catamite_**? Sure Harry is completely **mine** but he is better than the throve of Hogwarts relics, not some knockturn ally whore. And my-our my mind once again corrects- deatheaters believe I'd lower myself to such filth( A whore not Harry because face it, the boy oozes sex appeal) Calming my magic ( And lust because my mind often waders when I begin to think of Harry) I reply " I cannot kill my followers and you have to earn their respect, what do you want to do?" Looking keenly at the boy to test his reaction, will Harry puff up with indignation or rise to the challenge? As he replies I once again berate myself for doubting him. " Ah dear Tom, how about a dueling competition? You can choose the reward." -I smirk inwardly- Harry will naturally win, **I** resting the urge to cackle and sound immensely smug, I reply just as calmly, "Sounds like a plan".

A brief silence fills the room before Harry pulled out my horcrux. " I retrieved it for you; just before I left I made a replica to make Dumbledore think that it's the original. I narrow my eyes a bit before realization hits me. Since Harry is a horcrux his magical signature will be similar to mine. Hn Although that doesn't explain why he can speak parseltongue.

" My other horcrux is safe, goblins are always neutral in human wars".

Harry gets up and stretches revealing a strip of flawless pale skin. Is the boy _trying_ to test me? " I'm going to go train". With another nod he was gone. Once he's gone I sigh and slump into my chair- gracefully of course- and start on paper work. I bloody hate paperwork.

* * *

**Neville's Pov**

Looking at down at my potions assignment I again and fought to contain a sigh. Thirty-six inches on vetreserum and its disadvantages and benefits. How am I supposed to fit that into thirty-six inches?! If only I didn't pass my newts, but one gets tired of hiding sometimes and the expression on Snape's face was worth it. Entering the library I quickly choose a table and started the homework. Only fifteen minutes later the sluts-in-training ( Lavander Brown and Hermione) showed up. Ever since Ron and Ginny died they've been thick as thieves or whatever that muggle saying says. Ironically correct since they are thieves. Bouncing to my table they greet me. In _unison_. Putting back my figurative mask back on I reply.

" H-hey guys, wh-ats up?" They both look at each other In a poor imitation of the twins. " Hermione, found an absolute brill plan to bring Harry back to our side", Lavander said shaking her head like an over eager puppy. And not in a cute way. " Here's the paper Nev, its an ancient potion, and since your so good at Herbology we were wondering if you could pick the ingredients?" Did Hermione just really **_flutter_** those obviously fake eyelashes at me? Hold on while I swallow my bile. " O-of course! I don't think I'm all that great,but Anything to get Harry back!" I said with fake determination and confidence the old Neville rarely showed.

" Thanks Nev!" Hermione and Lavender rose from their seats and _winked_ at me. Bleh. Reaching into my bag for a new piece of parchment I begin my letter to Harry.

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

I glance up from my occlumency guide book at the sound of two consecutive pecks at the window. Flicking my wrist I open the windows and the owls swoop in. Each using my shoulder as a perch. Taking the first letter I recognize as Neville's I begin to read.

_Dear Caden,_

_You'll never guess what happened to me in the library! A bushy haired harlot and a girl wearing an ugly lavender sweater hit on me! I had to hold back my bile. Anyway, they asked me to help them on a potions assignment. As you know, I'm the best in Herbology, so I can recognize the ingredients. This isn't they have wanted help to potions. I hope you get those birds under control, not the other way around. They might try to sneak up on you and poop in your drink or food. Thats nasty; and I have an idea to get those annoying two girls to leave. The twins are up to their usual antics with Draco beginning to accompany them. Have a good day!_

_Neville_

Chuckling at the letter I put it away and take the envelope from the more regal looking owl. My fury rises as I read each word.

Lord Potter,

It has come to our attention that you have not claimed the Black Lordship. If you do not claim this position it will be given to your magical proxy, Albus Dumbledore. You have already removed Mr. Dumbledore from the Proxy of Lord Potter. If you wish to remove Mr. Dumbledore, then grasp the given portkey and say ' Gringotts '

Senior Ragnog

My first coherent thought was to get Tom and head to Gringotts. I don't know why I want him to go but I do. Not one to question my instincts I rise from my chair and head to his study. Once there I slam open the door, hop on the desk as I once did, and slam the letter on top his paper work. I feel a small amount of annoyance and surprise before they vanish into realization and fury. Looking into his eyes I grab his hand and utter "Gringotts"

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

Everyone halted as the powerful and attractive couple entered the room. Or they assumed was a couple if their body language and clasped hands showed. Admiration, respect, fear, envy leaked through as the gazed at the couple who began striding to meet a important looking goblin. These emotions quickly turned to horror as they glimpsed those blood red and icy emerald eyes. The Dark Lord and Chosen one together! Screams and the patter of feet echoed throughout Gringotts as people ran towards the exits. Some visitors stayed, remembering Gringotts is entirely neutral and will only enter a war if it is attacked. Some witnessing order members cursed. Also remembering Gringotts confidentiality code, members of the bank may not speak of any other member that was present at Gringotts. The citizens who were there would remember that day for their lives. Proof their savior and chosen one was dark. Proof their world would be changed forever. And they couldn't warn a soul.

* * *

Tom and Harry were on a mission. Striding towards the regal goblin, ignoring the screaming crowd and wide-eyed order members. They were quickly led to an office by the Goblin who introduced himself as senior director Ragnog. " Why wass I not made aware of my other vaults when I claimed my title as Lord Potter?" Harry said , skipping regular introductions.

" I apologize Lord Potter, who is your account manager? He will be terminated and dealt with immediately.

" I recommended Griphook, he was the first to escort me to my trust vault when I was eleven".

" And he didn't inform you of your extra vaults then?! That alone draws a penalty".

' Once choose a someone to manage your account off of reminiscent feelings?' Tom drawled into Harry's mind incredulously.

' Not all of the Gryffindor was drained out yet'

Ragnog then continued. " I would recommend an blood test to determine your inheritance, block, compulsions, and it shows your descendants through your parents."

" How much would this cost?" It would make a dent in either of his vaults, but Harry felt he shouldn't pay at all.

" For our error it is free of charge Lord Potter", Ragnog said with a slight bow as he went to retrieve the ritual bowl. " Thank you Director Ragnog". Harry said as he returned the bow. Once the director left Tom began to speak.

" I believe your mother was of Slytherin descent. When you place your soul in a horcrux you do not transfer anything but your soul. Not even your memories, that stays in the main soul, no matter how small it is. Your mothers heritage must be the only explanation to you speaking parseltongue. Unless you came into a creature inheritance?" Tom asked with narrowed eyes. Both men knew a mate wouldn't stop Tom from pursuing Harry.

" No I didn't come into any creature inheritance just more magic was given to me".

Ragnog finally arrived back with the ritual bowl and knife. " Slit your palm here". Harry slit it without so much as a flinch and watched as blood poured into the bowl. Once the procedure was down Harry turned to Tom and held out his hand in parody of Worm-tail. Leaving Ragnog too eye the duo strangely. Vanishing the bowl, Ragnog then handed the papers too Harry, with Tom reading over his shoulder.

_Harrison (Harry) Leo-James Evans Potter_

_Lily Evalan Potter nee Evans_

_Status: Mother - Deceased  
Descendant: Slytherin (pg.2)_

_Jameson (James) Patroclus Potter_

_Status: Father- Alive  
Descendant: Gryffindor & Morgana  
(Pg.2)_

_Inheritance_

_Potter  
Black  
Gryffindor  
Morgana_

_Compulsions_

_N/A_

_Memory Modification_

_(Saturday Oct.31 1981)  
(Jan. 28 1994)_

_Blocks_

_Volo (100% Block)_

_Abilities_

_ParselMagic  
Volo  
Healing Magic  
Blood Magic  
Animagus_

_* Block performed by Albus Dumbledore & Remus J. Lupin*_

_* Memory charm performed by Albus Dumbledore*_

"...My father is alive!? How is that possible!" Harry said calmly. Which is completely worse than screaming, which was expected of him. Completely forgetting the magical block and modification he has placed on him. ' Harry get the blocks removed first, since you have your father's blood in your veins you can track him down. Or an over-powered point me will give you his exact location'

' Okay Tom, Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you' that thought causes Tom to puff up with pride at the thought of Harry **needing** him.

" I'd like the blocks removed now, please Ragnog".

" Of course Lord Potter, once your Volo is unlocked you'll immediately know your ability and may have books pertaining to it in the Morgana vault". Ragnog then began to chant in Gobbledegook. Harry fell towards the ground only managing from hitting his head by Tom catching him. The memories returning to him in lightning speed. Harry's eyes darkened to an almost black with rage by the knowledge and ability bestowed upon him. Turning to Ragnog he said, " I would like to claim mu remaining Lordships. Now." Ragnog hurried and gave the remaining Lordship rings to Harry. Once the rings were on his fingers Harry turned to Ragnog for a final greeting. " I hope you'll by my account manager director, if you will receive a bonus and paid vacation time. My your wealth become overwhelmed with gold for many eons". With that said Harry grabbed Tom's hand again and apparated straight out of Gringotts.

* * *

" Maybe we can tell Harry-

" Or give a potion that will-

" No! No he's brainwashed I tell you! V-oldemort has brainwashed em'

Yells were heard together " Don't say his-!

" Yess, haven't your mothersss told you it's rude to talk behind someone's back"

All the Order members spun around to face " Y-you- know- who!" An shouts of " Harry!" And "Potter!"

" Avada Kadevra"... " No we do not know who". The dark lord intoned.  
Dumbledore stood calmly , wand in hand.

" Tom, Harry, what are you doing here?" This time Harry was the one who answered.

" Why, retrieving my home of course!" Harry smiled coldly and flashed his black lordship ring. Also flashing his wand. Then spells began to fly.

Harry and The Dark Lord began to duck and weave while casting spells side-by-side. Harry began levitating and throwing objects at the members as distractions, then landing an stupify or AK. Seeing a spell coming towards him, Harry moved out the way. Only for reality to become slower and slower. Until he as the only one moving. ' So **_this_** is Volo' Not knowing when this was going to run out , Harry plucked throwing knives from his pocket and began picking off order members. Remembering to stab and stupify remus lupin personally. Time began to speed up again and Harry positioned himself beside Dumbledore and began casting.

With speed that didn't belong to the old coot, he turned and began on the defense. Neither saying a word to other, both know Harry would not be convinced. Suddenly Dumbledore broke from the fray and shot a black bolt towards Tom. Tom who...ducked a centimeter below the curse. Rising with seething fury, but it was Harry who snarled out.

~Maledictus expandit~

Dumbledore screamed an unearthly scream as the blacken withered curse began to spread in his body rapidly. Looking around and seeing order members either dead or knocked out, Dumbledore grasped his sleeve and...port keyed away.

Harry howled in frustration, shaking the foundations of the townhouse. The bloody old coot escaped again! Only the feeling of Tom's arms suddenly around his waist calmed him. Turning into the hard chest Harry breathed deeply a few times before drawing back and looking into Tom's eyes. Harry began leaning in, lips only inches part, waiting for the gap to close; yet Harry hesitated, his earlier fears beginning to envelop him. Tom leaned back and looked at Harry with understanding and patient eyes. Murmering " Thank you", Harry detangled himself before surveying the damage.

The long black table was knocked over and broken into pieces. Papers scattered everywhere with silverware scattering the floor. Painting who were still on the wall looking down on the scene in disapproval and some- who knew the old coot- in gleefulness. Dismissing the scene Harry began to walk upstairs, hearing a muffled voice in the..walls? The voice led him to the back of the black library. Still hearing the voice Harry cast a bombarda. Revealing the naked and bloodied body of...James Potter.

"Dad?" Harry asked in wonder and horror. His father was here! Not purposely hiding someonewhere, or worse, on Dumbledore's side.

" Hnahng", was the gurgled reply Harry received. Thus, snapping Harry and a wide-eyed Tom murmuring ~ I knew I didn't kill him~

from their stupor. De-warding the area Harry hoisted James out of his ropes while Tom went to deliver the captives to the Dungeons. Resetting the fidelius, Harry met back with Tom and port keyed back to the manor, yelling for Narcissa.

* * *

**Narcissa's Pov**

I came running in at Harry's panicked voice. He was like a son to me and was such a reminder of James when he was a young boy. Oh how I still miss him. Entering the infirmary I gasp at the man of my thoughts. James! He's alive our Jamey..alive.. Quickly getting my expression under control I begin to cast diagnostic charms on him. Dropping my wand and letting out a chocked sob. I can't bear it anymore, giving Harry A quick kiss on the forehead I quickly fled to the in search of Lucius.

Finding Lucius out on the balcony With a scotch I quickly replace it with firewhisky. " You'll need it." He looks at my imploringly before I respond. " Our Lord and Harry has found James..Lucius he is alive". Looking into his eyes I see a hint of hope overlapping the hardened eyes. " Do not lie to me Narcissa! No matter how much we want him to return he is dead!", Lucius harshly whispers, voice wavering at the end. Grabbing the whiskey myself, I down it and grab his arm. " The accompany me to the infirmary to greet Harry and our Lord on their return".

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

I felt myself shut down as I looked at the paper. I can assure the next deatheater meeting will be bloody. I can feel my magic leak out in black tendrils creeping onto the floor lazily. I let the paper float the floor as I lean against my father's cot. I feel Tom approaching me, holding my hand in his slightly bigger one. I lean on him as a sigh in contentment and stress. The moment was cut short as Lucius came barreling into the infirmary. His eyes only set on my father. Lucius warily approaches the bed and put a hand on his forehead. His question coming out in a whisper. " What are his injuries?" I once again tense at the memories that assault me. I hesitantly float the paper to Lucius and watch his reaction closely. Reading the paper Lucius becomes impossibly stiff and fists begin to shake with fury. Realization hit me. He knew. " Lucius, you know who did it don't you. You know who raped him." It wasn't a question and I was demanding an answer. After minutes Lucius hissed two words in an emotionless voice that even had the Dark Lord on edge.

" Remus Lupin"

* * *

AN:/ I apologize for the wait! We had flooding in the apt and school started again so I was super busy and was only able to write paragraphs at a time. I also know that the number of words per chappy is irregular - I am completely new at this- so bear with me until me next fic! Tell me your thoughts? Review! :)) and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter Ten! :)) 62 followers! :) that's awesome! Well , to me it is. So I want to take the time to type my thanks to all you awesome readers! Thanks for sticking with this fiction!

There will be mentions of rape in this chapter. I **DO NOT** condone rape, just for the record peoples.

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

The infirmary was silent. All were processing the information Lucius just said. James began to stir, causing the attention to instantly turn to him. Lucius was on one side of the bed while Harry was on the other clutching James' hand next to the anxious Lord.

"H-Harry? Is that you son?

" Yes dad, its me", Harry said, voice thick with emotion.

" Where am I?"

"You're in Malfoy Man-"

"Where's Lucius and Cissa?!" James interrupted excitedly, trying to frantically find the couple.

" James I am right here", Lucius said with an amused expression. James bodily launched himself at Lucius and started kissing him while trying to apologize. " Lucius!". Kiss. " I'm so". Kiss. Sorry!" Kiss. " It was the potion!" James wailed as he started to cry. Harry looked wide-eyed at the scene with a ' WTF expression' while Tom was stifling chuckles. Narcissa then helped James back onto his bed while scolding him. " James you have **nothing** to apologize for! We knew it was potions the second you joined the Order. You , like all Potters, were extremely neutral". Harry conjured chairs and said with a raised eyebrow" Lucius, you, and my dad are..._together_?"

Lucius and Narcissa sat down at began the story. " The Potters are a pureblooded, Ancient and Noble family, as you know. Pure-bloods often arrange playdates for their young children so they may make connected friendships and meet their contracted bride or groom. James,Sirius, and I met at one of these playdates and became stuck together like glue. Believe it or not, but James was the first Potter in Slytherin. Our houses cemented our friendship further". Harry commented on this. " Why did Dumbledore and Hagrid tell me my parents were Gryffindors, when my father was not?" Tom interrupted this time. " Your mother was a Gryffindor, but Harry, I remember you were the little James Potter clone and always seemed to like your father more than your mother. You would've followed in his footsteps. And you hero-worshipped Dumbledore enough to never check to Hogwarts records yourself." Tom finished, sending Harry a look. Harry scowled at the truth of the statement, whatever Dumbledore said used to be gold to him. Narcissa continued the story. " Sirius only joined Gryffindor to spite his parents, Bella told me Walburga wanted to set up a contract to a second cousin of his who was in fourth year at the time". Expressions of disgust were mimicked across the room. That was too close for comfort. " Sirius became a deatheater and was a spy for the Dark Lord, when you were born - not knowing James was in a relationship with us and truly believing he married Lily- he became neutral Sirius noticed how attached you were to the light he also sided with you. " What about Lupin? How'd this triad - relationship start anyway?" Harry asked. " Both James and I were in love with Narcissa, while she was rightfully mine because of the marriage contract, we both did not want conflict in our friendship and decided to ask her who she desired more. If she loved James I would have canceled our contract." Narcissa toke over. " But I favored them both equally, so we came to an agreement, we'd share each other." Lucius continued. " But I'm guessing Dumbledore found out, by who we don't know, but the next time we saw James he was packing, ranting about dirty deatheaters and he's finally going to marry Lily after seven years of chasing her". James started up this time in a raspy voice. " Liquid imperious. I knew what I was doing, but couldn't control anything. Trapped in my own body. My will is too strong for the regular imperious curse". Tom finished with, " When I went to Godric's Hollow that night I knew of James' condition, and I still retained slivers of sanity- even in wrath form I had flashes of sanity. I stunned James and continued towards the stairs..you know the rest." Tom finished with annoyed look. Probably annoyed a baby defeated him. " The curse rebounded?!" James questioned with astonishment. " Yes, I was defeated by a baby". Came the dry reply. James looked around for his wand , grabbing it he raised an eyebrow at Tom. " May I?" Knowing James wouldn't dare attack him in his state nodded. "Coniux" the words _Harrison James Potter_ hovered over his head. " My son is your soul mate" James whispered.

Tom: Unbearably smug, so smug he actually smiled

James: Looking ill

Narcissa and Lucius: Equally schooled expressions

Harry: His left eye was twitching. Unable to take the silence anymore Harry finally mentioned the topic that had everyone's magic spike.

" Why were you in a closest and why did Remus rape you". Tom answered for James, who closed his eyes and leaned into Lucius. "The first question will be probably be in your memories ( Tom summoned the pensieve) lets look at what really happen that night and in the grave yard. Lucius helped James walk to the pensieve and everyone dove in.

**Pensieve memory**

**Godric's Hollow**

" Lily take Harry and run! He's here!"

" Move Potter I do not wish to harm you". The Dark Lord said from under his hood.

" Over my dead body!"

" Unfortunately, that will not be happening. Stupefacio". A green bolt came and struck James in the chest rendering him unconscious.

The Dark Lord began traveling up the stairs. Lily was cowering in the corner. " You won't even protect your baby, girl?" The Dark lord asked disgustedly, the scene reminding him of his mother's weak will.

" I- I'm not in your way. J-Just kill him. The Headmaster promised to protect me." Lily finished the last part a bit more loudly.

" Well Dumbledore isn't here now is he girl?"

"Avada Kedavra." Lily Potter's body fell to the ground with a thump, eyes widened in horror. The Dark Lord turned to the crib to observe the baby, who was in turn began observing The Dark Lord with those doe-like piercing green eyes. He fought the urge too shift uncomfortably .Getting the strange feeling the boy knew what he had done and was fine with it- grateful even. Pointing his wavering wand at the boy the Dark Lord the curse that almost sealed his fate. " Avada Kedavra." To his astonishment the curse rebounded off the boy's forehead. The Dark Lord moved...and was just fast enough to dodge the rebounded curse. Looking at the boy in wonder the Dark Lord began to draw closer. Becoming even more surprised, if possible, when the boy reached his arms out in the universal sign signalling ' Pick me up now'. Walking down the stairs with baby Harry ,the Dark Lord witnessed James Potter yelling at a calm Albus Dumbledore.

" You asshole! You drugged me to have sex with that stalking bint! The only gain was Harry!"

" You see my boy, I needed a prophecy-child to lure Tom, and you belong with the Light. Stupefy. Remus will thank me for you. Ah the conflicts of young love."

"Albus. You've become ssoo dessparate, to result to mind control? On **MY** **FOLLOWERS?!"**

" Ah but James was never your follower Tom. He just needed a push in the right direction. The light must win for the greater good." Suddenly little baby Harry un-snuggled from Tom and pierced Albus with a baby death glare. Actually making the headmaster fidget. The fight began.

Ten minutes later, with curses back and forth, Tom was beginning to find the battle more and more difficult as Albus started to aim for baby Harry. Tom dodged another curse but wasn't ready for the Avada Kedavra that was aimed at Harry. Taking one look at the boy, and remembering his horcrux's, Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. turned inward, taking the curse in the back. Disintegrating with a scream of fury at Albus Dumbledore. Harry began crying, crying even louder when Dumbledore picked him up. " Hush now my boy, everything will be fine. Oblivate." Levitating James Dumbledore exited the house. Not even going to retrieve Lily's body.

**Grave Yard Scene**

" Cedric where are we?"

" I don't know Harry but stay close to me." Both boys then heard a raspy voice.

"Rid of the sspare". Cedric was too shocked to react when a rat stubby man pointed his wand and said " Stupefy." Cedric hit the ground, eyes closed. Worm-tail stunned Harry and levitated him to a tombstone and casted Incarcerous. The ritual began.

" Bone of your father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son! The cauldron began to bubble

Flesh of the servant, willing sacrificed, you will revive your master.

Blood of the unknown, unknowingly given, you will resurrect your foe!"

Worm-Tail dumped the fetus-like person into the cauldron. Harry began to stir right as Voldemort emerged naked as the day he was born with a human body! Harry looked wide-eyed at the gorgeous body, but looked away when those piercing eyes turned to him. Harry messed the way the Dark Lord's eyes swept the boy's body. Suddenly James' shouted indignantly. " Urgh you pedophile, old man! Checking out my **fourteen** year old son!" Tom looked away from Harry's raised-eyebrow stare. " In my defense the boy was - and still is fascinating." Tom muttered edging away from James' murderous stare. The occupants viewing the memory soon found out why.

" Harry...Potter" Voldemort said as he exited the cauldron

" Put on some got damn clothes Voldemort!" Harry retorted, beginning to look into Voldemort's eyes, refusing to look elsewhere. Casting an amused glance Voldemort bent down, still looking at Harry - " You kinky bastard" James' voice echoed- plucked a blade of grass from the ground and transfigured it into a robe. " Worm-Tail come here. Now." Worm-Tail scuttled over to Voldemort and beared his stump of an arm causing Harry to look at it and laugh loudly. Sending another glance towards Harry's direction, Voldemort said " I require your other arm, Worm-Tail". Voldemort then called his deatheaters.

" My loyal servants, I find myself dissappointed. Fourteen years I was gone, and **none** of you searched. Content to live in your cushy lives."

"M-milord I found you". Wormtail stuttered.

" Out of FEAR you cowardly scum". Worm-Tail cowered as Voldemort spat towards him while casting the crucio.

" Master please forgive us!" One deatheater launched himself at the Dark Lord's feet.

" Get up. Lord Voldemort does not forget...he does forgive, within time my deatheaters." Their attention was turned back to Harry who was muttering in Parsletongue.

~ Who the fuck speaks in third person like that?~

~ If I escape, whoever's in charge of security is getting their arse kicked~ Voldemort interrupted the mutters with a small snort , slightly surprised at the boy's show of parseltongue, but no matter.

" Ah Harry! I would introduce you, but I hear you're more famous than me these days! Now let's see what you've learned at your time in Hogwarts". The Dark lord released Harry and the deatheaters formed a semi-circle around him. Harry looked at the Dark Lord like he was stupid and yelled, " Why would I want to duel against you old man? You can expelliamus my arse with your hands tied!" Two deatheaters did not appreciate the insult to their Lord's age and attacked. Harry noticed them from the corner of his narrowed eyes. Well, Voldemort was about to lose two deatheaters.

The deatheaters simaltainously shot a crucio at the boy. Everyone was riveted, ignoring James' cries of outrage. Harry back-flipped over the curses and watched as it hit two more deatheaters. Landing he began his escape. Running behind tombstones Harry began to shot curse after curse at the deatheaters. Suddenly Cedric began to stir. One deatheater noticed this and began the incantation for ann AK. And suddenly Harry was _there_. Skidding to a stop behind the offending deatheater. Murder in his eyes. Withdrawing a silvery moon knife Sirius gave him for his last birthday, Harry plunged it into the Deatheaters back. Effectively halting the battle. Harry began walking backwards towards the boy, checking him over and soundly kissing him on the lips.

Nobody say the flash of fury in Voldemort's lava eyes. Grabbing the cup, Harry exited the graveyard with parting words.

" Do not touch what is mine."

Everyone exited the pensieve with varying expressions. Tom's was a silent demand of explanation, which Harry did not grant him, instead he just strides towards those glaring red eyes, grabbed the back of Tom's neck, and crushes their lips together in a sensual kiss.

And what a sensual kiss it was. Harry sent everything he had towards Tom. His commitment, understanding, showing Tom is _**his**_, just as he was Tom's. Then Harry glided his tongue across Tom's bruised lips, asking for entrance. The fight for dominance began. Teeth and tongues clashed together, each trying to gain the upper hand, but Harry was not to be trifled with; grabbing Tom's waist to bring him closer Harry toke advantage of the trickle of surprise and dived in, and Tom decided to allow it. They _are_ equals after, he'll just show the boy who is, and always will _be_ in charge when they have sex. Harry strove to quest Tom's cold cavern with his own adventurous tongue. No spot was left unexplored or hidden from Harry's tongue. This induced a deep pleasure filled moan from Harry. Tom was the best thing he'd ever tasted! A cough and someone clearing their throat made the couple detach and Harry granted Tom an explanation.

" We were lovers in 4th and 5th year. We called it off equally, only hooking up when we needed a quick fix." Tom nodded,but looked annoyed that someone toke Harry's arse virginity. Harry heard that thought and walked behind Tom and kissed his neck while whispering in parseltongue. ~ I never said he fucked me Tom. And you **died** for me, your one has **ever** done that much for me and I'll be yours for as long as you"ll have me~ Harry finished, kissing Tom's neck.

~ Forever snake~

The mood was ruined by James.

" Okay! Soo your question about Remus, Harry". This time Lucius explained with barely contained fury. " Remus was ,and probably still is, extremely infatuated with James. Even though James is not his mate. James would always deny him a trip to Hogshead or anything of the sort, he only helped him with his transformations. Remus would've taken advantage with the state James was in to the fullest; even though I hear he is with that Granger girl and has an open-relationship". Lucius face showed disgust. Wizards and witches could still catch STD's. (** AN:/ Sorry for anyone who has stds or hiv, hope I do not offend)** With Dinner beginning to start everyone retired to the dining hall and later, their rooms. James slowing pace, holding Tom back to speak some choice words. " If you _**DARE**_ hurt my son I will castrate you and feed your dick to Fluffy." James walked away leaving a slightly ill Dark Lord in his wake.

* * *

**Two days later**

Harry and James were catching up on lost time. Harry, explaining much of his life and just his thoughts; finally happy to be able to just _talk_ with someone. Harry also discovered his father is very flamboyant and bisexual, and since finding out Tom had wanted him since he was fourteen, together they named him the Great Pervert with capital letters; Tom was less amused than James and Harry.

With James recovering faster than usual- with his healing magic- the Dueling Tournament would begin after the deatheater meeting. Harry was almost skipping in anticipation- causing most deatheaters to become skittish - at the deatheaters' reactions when James' unveils himself; and the dueling tournament itself. Ten minutes before the meeting started, Harry received a letter from Draco.

_ Dear Harry,_

_I decided to owled you, informing you on the progress the recruitment at the school. Three Ravenclaws, five Slytherins, and surprisingly, a Gryffindor. Those sexual harassing fiends mentioned the training to Longbottom, and he is coming along astonishingly fast. Seems like he isn't a squib after all. The twins want to include something so they will take over._

_Hey Harrykins! Wondering why we're in Slytherin's dormitory? We're tastin' that delicious ar- fhjsjss- Sorry Harry, Draco just grabbed the quill. Fred is ' distracting' him currently! I'll hurry and send this; can't be left out after all! I hope you enjoy your present! It will show during the meeting, so clear a space. This letter has been charmed!_

_George, Forever a Marauder _

_Present? _Harry casts a tempus, quickly scribbles a reply, and heads toward the throne room. entering he notices another throne. It looks exactly like Tom's except the snakes intertwining arms of the throne are red with emerald-green eyes. The discoloration is not lost upon him. Also noticing he's early, Harry lounges sideways on his new throne, staying in this position when Tom enters and the deatheaters soon come in afterwords. Some don't like happy at my new sitting place, but I grace them with a raised eyebrow and flat look. Resuming twirling my hair and observing the meeting. Finally, Tom begins the new introduction. " Harry and I raided and seized the Black townhouse", Tom waits for the roars of happiness to die down, " He found someone interesting. Enter, James Potter". Right on cue my father enters, strutting confidently - rolling my eyes at his and Tom's flair for dramatics- standing behind my throne. Showing the deatheaters his obvious superiority over them. Most of them are not happy. Three begin the incantations to a lethal curse. As much as it kills me, my father must secure his position.

Dodging two of the curses, father utters the incantation of a widespread crucio, catching about ten deatheaters. I sensed Tom was just as impressed and surprised as I am. Then father begins the rant, showing that sliver of Gryffindor he inherited at his bluntness.

" Listen you little shits. I will crucio your arse so hard your spine will snap. This is your **only** warning. Dare attack me again, and I will deliver you to Fenir and his pack." James pauses for dramatic effect.

" During the full moon." Everyone winces in unison. I hear the unmistakable silky baritone voice of Severus Snape as he yells " Avada Kedevra!" Ah wasn't Snape in love with my mother? I use my volo to pull my father out the way of the curse. Shocking the deatheaters and appearing behind Snape and whisper maliciously,voice ringing throughout the room " You are more Gryffindor than Ronald Weasley". Grabbing and holding him in that position by the throat,I carry Snape to the front. " Now we know who ratted you out to Dumbledore, no wonder he toke the vow". Looking down at the angry Snape I continue sweetly with a cold smile. " He is no longer necessary. Bring in the prisoners. Justice begins now". As I utter those words a bright light surrounds the entire room Fred and George's voice echoes as they yell" ,

Your present Harrykins!-

" Has arrived!-

" Thank the Badger!"

Remus is brought in shackles, glimpsing a thoroughly naked,

Confused, and scared Hermione Granger. My facial features alight with excitement at this new prospect. Whatever Neville wishes for I shall grant it. My mind quickly connects the dots as I remember Neville mentioning he changed the properties for that potion. My cold smile and gleeful sibilant whisper causes everyone, except two, to shiver in fear.

" Let uss begin"

* * *

**Tom's Pov**

I am the Dark Lord. I consider myself to be always in full control of my emotions. Never envisioning sharing my power, let alone starting a relationship. But _he's_ different, I believe. Not someone I have to constantly worry about, not my weakness..I know we will not be truly capable of loving each other properly. For it was ripped out of our are only two broken men, but if anyone lays a _fingertip_ on My Snake. Merlin help them and the rest of the world, for it will burn it to ashes. But enough of this sentimental nonsense. The boy makes me lose control; I am almost tempted to take him now, but our deatheaters will never see his smooth skin. I won't allow it. I draw my attention back to the meeting. Still surprised Severus would dare attack James Potter. Ah yes, he begged me to spare that mudblood, the spy was disturbingly infatuated her throughout his youth. I remember he was jealous of that bint stalked James instead of the man who believed the sun shone out of Lily's arse. I lean forward slightly as Harry questions Severus after casting a truth spell on him.

" Why did you begin spying for Albus Dumbledore."

"...Because I knew of James Pott-er a-and the Dark Lord killed L-lily". Severus stutters, trying to hopelessly fight the charm.

" Did you inform the long beard of my father's relationship?" Harry only needs to ask these two questions in the presence of the deatheaters, but I wonder what else he will do.

"...Y-ye-es" Severus hisses through gritted teeth. Harry smiles warmly. The sight is breath-taking. I narrow my eyes as I notice some of our deatheaters agree. I begin to chuckle as Harry continues to smile through his next sentence. " Fenir, take him to the cells, live him alive..but do what you with him." I wince internally. Everyone knows how Fenir can get, and those who don't can tell by his bloodthirsty grin. Severus' face appropriately pails and he walks numbly to his death. The screams only begin in five minutes.

Harry starts to walk in front of the girl..Hermione Granger. The girl makes no move to even hide her body. I can feel my face twist in a disgusted snarl. That thirsty ( I overheard that phrase from the Malfoy Heir) mudblood whore. I send a thought to Harry. ' The best torture is psychological torture' I watch as those emerald orbs light up in comprehension. Severus always falsely reported that the boy was slow. Wasting away the immense power he carries, and until his fourth year I was inclined to agree. I noticed Fenir has finally returned with a sated grin on his face. Without looking from Hermione's muddy brown eyes, Harry question's the wolf. " Remus...who is your mate?" He doesn't provide an answer. Only staring at James Potter with ill-disguised longing. "Silwer Tivi" my eyebrows raise in surprise at the combination of languages. Harry has more abilities than I know of.. The werewolf yelps as the silver whip strikes his arm creating a black bruise. " Hermione Granger!" Harry raises an eyebrow - while the Granger girl's eyes widen, she wasn't even informed. I hear a snort from Lucius and James in the background.

" How can you even bear having an open-relationship with your own mate, I've read werewolf's are extremely territorial unless..-Harry's face twists into an amused smirk- they aren't fully attracted to their mate." I hear Fenir growl. A mate is sacred to wolves, even if a werewolf wasn't fully attracted they would not allow anyone to touch their mate and still feel minimal compassion towards them. Harry stops speaking at eyes the horde of deatheaters. He looks into Granger's eyes once more before pointing to three deatheaters. " You three, step forward now." The three stand in soldier formation, eyes facing forwards. I feel smug that Harry has gained the respect that he finally deserves from our deatheaters. Harry walks in front of each, looking them dead in their eyes for about two minutes each. He withdraws from the last mind before gliding to Lupin and whispers something into his ear. Even I , with my ritual enhanced hearing, can barely make out what Harry says. But my brain connects the dots as I take in the wolf's widen horror filled eyes and his sudden thrashing to get free. Harry glides back towards his throne and sits. Utter the two words that are like " Go" to the deatheaters that are eying the mudblood.

" Rape Her."

After five minutes I put up silencing wards. Her shrill screams are bringing me a headache.

* * *

" Fenir, bring Mr. Lupin into the holding cells. Line them with silver so our guest may not leave." The now surprisingly hygienic looking werewolf bowed, grabbed Lupin my the scruff of his neck, and left with a " yes milords". Tom continues as he rises from his throne. " We will be having the annual dueling competition. Those who want to participate or watch, answer the call. For those who do not, ignore the call. The competition will begin in one hour. Dismissed, my loyal."

Once the deatheaters disapparated and the only members of the throne room were Lucius, James, and Tom, Harry questioned him. " Annual dueling tournament?"

" Yes, we have it once every two months, all deatheaters are required to participate every other tournament; deatheaters need to remain in shape." Harry nods, remembering the death-toll in order vs. deatheater battles. The golden boy feared Voldemort's servants were using darker and darker curses, obviously the only reason they were succeeding. But the part he buried deep, an attempt to be accepted, knew they were just more coördinated and organized.

" Well I want to duel my son!" James flounced over to Harry and threw an arm him, documenting the extremely subtle flinch. " Dad, are you healed enough for dueling? You know the deatheaters will go extremely hard on you, and unless they hospitalize you with major injuries or kill you, I cannot harm any of them." Harry stressed and began shooting diagnostic charms at his father. " Sheesh Harry _Deo meo_ I am, and will be **_fine_**, I promise." Harry gave his father a searching look, knowing he is rather carefree for a Slytherin, but doesn't lack any traits when it counts. " Fine , Lucius can you keep an eye on him for me please? And you can visit Lupin and do with him as you please."

" Of course Harry, I would have anyway, if we may take our leave milord..?", Lucius hedged with a flash of gratitude echoing im his stormy grey eyes at Harry's last statment. Not thinking of Harry as his lord, but a son instead.

" Of course Lucius, we will see you in a hour, dismissed."

Once the couple exited Tom turned his attention to his mate. Raising an eyebrow Tom made a suggestion that made Harry's eyes glint in the tell-tale sign of blood-lust. " There's no bonding experience like torture." Together they strode down towards the dungeons matching insane glints lurking in their rapidly darkening eyes.

* * *

**Severus' Pov**

Serverus Snape was annoyed with himself and severely traumatized. The bloody wolf..Severus shudders to even being those memories to surface. Ever since the prank with the mutt Severus gained a pathological fear to all wolves. To make matters even grander, Lupin is in the cell next to Severus. Bemoaning of his James and small whimpers of the Granger girl. Potter should have died! If only the curse hit...' But the what would you have done? Potter Jr. would have killed you on the spot, no tortured you for eternity, if Potter Sr. died' ,Severus' annoying logical mind pipes up. Yes...the Potter brat. Severus remembers the look on his face as he pledged alliance to the Dark Lord. Completely impassive, the boy didn't care whether he lived or died. Completely forgetting all those life debts the boy owes him. Pretentious like his father, and a complete faggot. Severus' experience as a spy easily informed him of the mutual interest between the Dark Lord and the Potter brat. Severus rolled his eyes

As he heard another whimper from the wolf. Trying to shift into a more comfortable position after his...torture. A jolt of pay slides up his backside, sending a reminder of what happened not just five minutes ago. ' They have not broken you!' Serverus' mind says sneakily. Yes, he is a man of high pain tolerance and doesn't have abundant emotional attachment. I will not break as long as I get to see the insolent Potter brat bittersweet verdant eyes. _Her_ eyes will save me. Severus hears the door to the entrance open and sense two wizards draw closer . Severus doesn't have to guess who it is when suddenly Lupin launches himself at the cell bars. Only to be thrown back by the now pulsing silver lining. _Idiot._ Potter swaggers forward with the Dark Lord by his side and enter my Severus' temporary living arrangement.

" Severus, do you know why you are currently in this situation?" The Potter brat dare talk down to me as if I am the child? I grit out a hissed " yes" knowing the Dark Lord will crucio him if Severus does not answer the ingrate. The Dark Lord begins to speak, " Fear not Severus, your death will be brief, - Severus summoned whatever occlumency was left to not show the relief that was echoing throughout his body- but first you will watch something." The brat summoned a pensieve and bodily threw Severus in it. Waiting for the traitor too immerse.

Anybody could detect the change in Severus. No, not physically, though his confident and self-assured posture was now slouched and haggard. It was those charcoal eyes that were blazing in the determination not to break; those eyes were replaced with emptiness. The knowledge of _his _Lily running, hiding in a corner and not protecting the ungrateful brat. The knowledge that Lily **did not **die to save boy. His Lily flower died for nothing. It was his fault. Past feelings of guilt collided with the already haggard man, reducing him to a lifeless shell. Only reminiscing on past suffering and betrayals. Severus Snape lay himself in the fetal position and wept.

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

I shot an Avada Kedavra at Snape's prone figure, letting the spy die with the knowledge of Lily's cowardice.

I exited the cell, only halting to shot an forced animgus charm at Worm-Tails sleeping figure, vanishing him to Nagini's food pen. Seems like he didn't die from his injuries. Once we exit the dungeons I speak. " Tom, I'm going to the Library.. want to come with?" He looks at me with a small smile. " Of course, you need to rest your core. Shooting Avada's like it's the muggle New Year's."

I snort at his attempt of joking. " Stick to your day job Tom." A small chuckle escapes him as we make our way to the library.

**Five Minutes Later**

Once we arrived I quickly grabbed an Occlumency book and fall onto a

Couch. Tom joins me with 1001 Ways To Kill , how suprising, and sits at the at the end of the couch. Tom eyes me strangely each time I move into a more comfortable position. Twenty minutes I feel a pulse of annoyance, then Tom grabs my collar and puts my head in his lap, carding through my black locks. Floating the book in mid-air Tom continues to read, as I begin to strengthen my barriers. His long digits still carding through my hair lalls me to sleep quickly. I turn once more to get comfortable, using Tom's chest as a pillow. Drifting off too dream of red eyes and contentment.

* * *

**Tom's Pov**

I look down as my snake uses my chest as a pillow. Grimacing slightly as I spot drool forming onto my silky grey turtle-neck. Setting my wand as an alarm in twenty minutes, and vanishing the book, I join my minx into the land of Morpheus.

* * *

**Third Person**

" James I don't think you should-"

" Hush Lucius! Look how adorable they look together! Heavens knows this will never happen again, and we haven't collected any pictures of Harry." Narcissa soon joins James in snapping pictures of the entwined sleeping figures.

" Luke thaw out that silver heart a little!"

" James how many times have I told you not too call me that incessant-"

Lucius was interrupted by the Dark Lord's wand erupting a pinging noise. James and Narcissa quickly vanished the camera and straightened as the figures began the stir. Narcissa silently cooed as Harry groaned and snuggled deeper into the groogy Lord. Said Lord turned towards the softly smiling couple, paying special attention to Cissa and James' smiles of mischief. After regarding the two carefully Tom rose and bent down to gently wake Harry. Who was reaching for his sudden missing pillow. Harry rose from the leather couch and stretched. Smacking his lips a little he greeted the standing figures with a hug and kiss each before taking Tom's hand and descending to his quarters calling out to the couple still in the library. " We'll be attending the baths!" James voice rang back. " Not together I hope!" Harry laughed at his fathers alarmed tone and replied," Of of course not father!" Laughing a little more as he senses Tom's indignant disappointment.

Once they arrive Harry calls and orders a house elf to pick out his dueling clothes and lay them on the counter of the bathroom. They enter the bathroom and Tom watches as Harry strips and enters the shower.

Jaw clenched, Tom watches with half-lidded eyes as Harry exits the shower. Hair flat for once as Water droplets stream down his 6' 1" frame collecting at the muzzled curly black hair at his loins. Tom swallowed imperiously at the amount of saliva that collected in his mouth as he watches Harry wandlessly dry him self and dress in black sweats and a tight grey wifebeater. The same outfit he trains in, Tom noted.

It was Harry's turn to test his control. Harry watched as Tom stripped and swayed to the shower, hoping to test Harry's lesser control. But Harry prevailed, somehow, but that control quickly evaporated when Tom exited. Condensation floated in the air, framing Tom's lean 6' 3" form as he exited. Black, almost blue hair tousled like Harry regularly wears his. Water droplets streaming down collecting at the pert nipples and crotch. Harry focused on the taut stomach, going in to a steady rhythm accented the flat hard-metal like surface. Harry's eyes narrowed as his sensed the echoes of lust and toke in Tom's subtly flushed face. Harry was in front of Tom murmuring the words his father spoke in the pensieve before attacking the glistening neck.

~ You kinky bastard~

Harry hummed in appreciation as his tongue glided across the smooth skin. Sucking roughly on the spot just below Tom's ear reveling in the tightened grip on his hair. Coasting lower Harry suckled pink nipples, lapping up all excess water. Looking into those scarlet eyes Harry rose, pulling Tom into a blinding kiss; still twerking those pink nubs with one hand. Tom was the first two draw back. Downing his red battle robes and murmuring. ~ It's time snake, we should be the first to arrive~ Harry grumbled in protest. Wanted to continue the change of events,but conceded in Tom's statement. The duo arrived not even five minutes before watchers and participants arrived. James opting to stand by Lucius for this. Tom's voice rang out, halting all conversation.

" You all know the rules, and for anyone who is new I shall repeat them."

1. Thou shall not kill or hospitalize intentionally.

2. The winner is appointed when the opposing side taps out.

3. You will not forfeit instead of competing against your opponent.

4. When a match begins, only your wand may be on your person

" These are the rules, those who break them will be disqualified ; depending on the severity punished/killed," Tom finished conjuring a cauldron and having all participates enter their name. Two minutes later, much like the goblet in Harry's fourth year, the cauldron spit out the first match

_Dolohov vs. James_

The deatheaters jeered, some happy that they'd be able to put at least one Potter in his place, knowing the other was far from weak and gained their respect. The two wizards walked up onto the stage, bowing to each other respectively before beginning. Dolohov struck first. Rapidly shoot curses at the dodging figure of James Potter. The deatheater was quickly becoming frustrated and apparated behind James. The Potter Lord dropped to ground, dodging the curse sent to his back. Launching himself into a perfect backflip round-house kick, Dolohov was kicked in the face, falling unconcious. Wand clattering to the ground. There was complete stillness before Harry and Barty Crouch Jr.'s laughter echoed the dueling chamber. Deatheaters began chucking and nodding to the Potter Lord at the quick and effective duel. James trotted the Harry and Barty who were still chuckling. Getting ahold of himself Harry question his father. " Dad I didn't know you were so flexible." James toke an affronted face. " You thought your old man was a bag of bones? I'll have you know son, your respective partner will appreciate that flexibility!" Harry scrunched his face up at the unwanted images and Barty choked on his spit at the loud declare. The older deatheaters were nodding sagely. Harry padded over to Tom, hoping to get away from old perverts, forgetting Tom was the Great Pervert. Harry was quickly reminded when Tom lent in and whispered in parseltongue, ~ They are right of coursse, but you already have _flexibility _don't you Harrry?~ Harry flushed slightly, having no where to run to, he was quickly changed the conversation as the duels resumed.

~Ehh whats your favorite color?~

Tom looked surprised at the question, but answered anyway.

~ Dark blue and silver, what about you Snake?~

Harry mumbled something unintelligible. ~ Sppeak up Ssnake~ Tom hissed turning towards Harry, surprised at his sudden discomposure. Harry sighed and answered almost a whisper. ~ Your eyess and black~ Tom sent Harry a brilliant smile, canines glinting in the light. ( The deatheater that was dueling toke advantage of his opponents gaping expression and hexed him into the wall) Harry badly wanted this kiss that smile. Tom's smile only grew as he toke in the dilated pupils.

" Good luck Luke and Harry!"

" Stop calling me that incessant name James!"

Harry looked up at his two fathers shouting only too see the names hovering of the dueling platform.

**Harry vs. Lucius**

* * *

**_READ THIS PLEASEE_**

AN:/ I was going to include the duels buut this chapter was really long for me and I would have no clue what to write next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. No, the dark will not have every enemy raped this is probably going to be the only time rape is mentioned because I hated writing it. And even though Harry has a take charge attitude he will not be dom/top during sex. That will never happen in this what else...oh! Sorry for you Snape lovers. I honestly didn't plan on killing him..it just happened. And no, the dark will not just kill people as they lose their value. you can see the dark is not good its bad,evil, whatever you want to call it. And there's a little past Harry/Cedric because I couldn't help it. And i think thats it! Tell me your thoughts? Review! And thank you readers (62 followers!) I will update every friday/saturday


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So if you guys see anyway grammatical errors point them out in a review( yupp, call me out on it!) or PM. Honestly I've been doing this entire story on my Iphone- that is not excuse of course- but that is the main reason for word trails and everything. Another thing, I also change POV's a lot. Should I stick to one or mix it up like I usually do? Tell me and I will abide by your humble wishes! Do you guys alway want me to include chapters on 1001 way to kill

and the occlumency book Harry is reading? Just to show what's actually in the books. It would be added as another for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting and all that rot!

Disclaimer! None of this mine. All J.K Rowlings

* * *

**Third Person**

The Hogwarts Hospital ward was clean. Even without house elves the matron , Poppy Pomfrey, kept the hospital almost cleaner than St. Mungos . Always following the headmasters orders to a tee, even if she was forced by the required Healers' Oath.

Dealing with adolescent screaming, curses, and whining has gifted Poppy with a patience not many witches are granted in their long life time. With an annoying fly that was buzzing around or some bug, Madam Pomfrey's patience was dwindling very quickly. Trying to swat the incessant vermin away, the nurse tended to the spreading curse on the headmaster's old wilting body. It was obvious to everyone - the Order Members who know of his injuries- that the man would die in his post as Headmaster; like many suspected.

Poppy gave another frustrated huff. Patience non-existant to this point. Secretly, the nurse was ecstatic the meddling coot was about to perish. She'd often try and give poor Harry nutrient potions and consoling for his abuse( being a healer she quickly spotted the obvious signs), but any sign of improvement often vanished in two weeks; leaving Harry with equally low self-esteem,if not lower, and weaker body. Oh the boy thought he was fooling her, but she long ago figured out the headmasters game, and supported Harry in everything he has done. So the old nurse continued to give Harry the potions everyday by delivering them to his dorm- courtesy of the house elves;neither of them ever mentioned the daily occurence.

The nurse toke a small break, nerves strung and hoping against hope that the one thing she couldn't stand doesn't barge through the double doors like she has been for the last two days.

" HOW DARE THAT BOY CURSE THE HEADMASTER! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'D DONE FOR HIM!"

Fate was never fair.

Taking a deep breath, Poppy pulled out of her revere and faced the seething face of Molly Weasley, haggard face of Arthur Weasley, and the rest of the order members; who were shooting Dumbledore's prone body worried glances.

" Mrs. Weasley, please quiet your voice before entering." The house-wife opened her mouth to argue but Poppy quickly cut in, efficiently silencing the banshee. " You'll disturb the Headmasters rest, if you do not quiet I will ask you to leave this instant!"

The Order Members pushed pasted the tomato faced witch and all sat down by Dumbledore's bedside. Gazing at the body like it would suddenly spring upwards and ask everyone if they'd fancy a lemon drop. Mad-eye sighed heavily and stood before the melancholy Order Members, speaking gruffly," desperate times call for desperate measures lads, for the greater good, after all." He continued as he noticed everyone's nods. " We all know dark wizards are evil, scum. Just exterminating all of them will easily get rid of our problems."

" But how would we do that Mad-eye? You can't tell who's a dark wizard and who's not by lookin' at em. And what about those with grey-cores?" A logical Order member questioned.

" Neutral bloody well be dark! And we'll look at the families! The Malfoys are known Dark wizards we will start with who's related to them swine' and Slytherins in general!" - Moody was conveniently forgetting all purebloods were inter-related. Some of the smarter Order members - their are few- shifted slightly, realizing what the plan would bring. While the sheep gazed at Moody thinking he'd come up with the best plan since Dumbledore's plan in first year. Poppy's eyebrows had risen from behind the door she was eavesdropping on, that was the stupidest plan she'd ever heard! Poppy went to the emergency door to exit, heading to the owlery when her office door crashed open showing Moody and two other order members

" Constant Vigilance lads! See what happens when you don't erect them silencing wards!"

" Exit my office this instance! I'm heading to my potions chamber, someone has to take care of that Headmaster of yours!", Poppy yelled indignantly. Inwardly frightened at Moody would try, her wand was secure, but she was never proficient in defense. The matron certainty couldn't hold off three order members who were stalking into her office. But she'd have to try. Healers were neutral in all conflicts, she'd have to warn Harry, knowing the boy would return in time to stop the potential massacre. Poppy began throwing spells left and right. Praying to Merlin that she'd escape. An expelliarmus hit her in the chest, plucking the wand from her grasp. The last thing Poppy remembered was the quickly departing bug exiting the window she always leaves open and was Moody's gruff voice of " Obliviate".

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

Lucius and I share glances as we both make our way to the dueling platform. Once we arrive I lock eyes with my father-like figure, knowing a duel won't mean anything; but neither of us will go easy on each other. Bowing, I straighten my posture and begin to think on everything I learned about the inner circle during my research of the first war while we circle one another.

Lucius Malfoy.

Known on the battle field for his vicious hexes and curses.

Killed the most Order Members only second to the Dark Lord during the first war

Favoring his left side, which is rarely used by any wizard, adding an extra layer of defense.

Favors shields more than moving, but is extremely fast..remembering all I can in the heat of the moment ,I do the last thing the deatheaters were expecting. Probably making them reconsider my position as their second lord.

I close my eyes just as Lucius waves his wand in a silent curse.

* * *

I open my eyes after successfully blanking my mind. Coming face to face with a vicious looking purple bolt. Drawing me into the trance that was allowed me too survive my many encounters with Voldemort. Practicing my occlumency has only enhanced the trance, temporarily reducing my mind to its' baser instincts.

_Duck_.

_Strike_. I lunge forward shooting a barrage of spells.

Lucius easily blocks and returns the favor with his own spells. Giving me the chance too exude my magic onto the flooring as I conjure a shield.

_Behind you_. I duck as a blue curse whizzes above my head.

"Furor terrae!" Lucius hovers himself as the lava he casted surges in waves towards me.

I Iurch my hands fowards, a blue pulse emanating from my fingertips as I hiss, ~ Freezzee!~ The spell trickles from my fingertips onto the floor,which is now the perfect picture of a brewing storm circling the sky. I create a platform and blocks of ice. Lucius lets his levitation go as he descends, wary of my magic now cascading around my body.

_Mistake_.

I raise my wand and levitate the pieces of ice,chiseling them into ice daggers as I begin to dart around Lucius looking for an opening. Lucius apparates behind me, kicking my squarely in my back.

_Flip_.

I fix my fall gracefully, shooting spells as I land on my shoulder. Lucius moves to give the final blow. And finds himself stuck, glancing down he sees the ice picks imbedded into his robes and hand ; which are glowing with swirls of my black and sea-blue magic. His blood quickly decorates the ice , transforming it further, into a pretty violet color. I rise and struggle upwards. Healing my shoulder as I cast a stunning spell and expelliarmus at my strong blond -haired father, not giving him the opportunity to even contemplate his next move.

" Our Lord is the winner!" Cheers from the deatheaters awaken me from my trance. Looking around dazedly, I reawaken Lucius and help him stand. His eyes gleam at me proudly, giving me a kiss on the forehead and ruffling my sweaty hair. I usher him to Cissa , who begins healing him. My dad comes bounding towards us.

" Don't worry Luke! I'll avenge you!"

Lucius doesn't even reprimand James in his frankly annoying name for him, pausing to kiss Cissa and James, and after receiving promises to wake him for my next match, Lucius drifts off to sleep.

* * *

I pad over towards Tom, who seems to have shrunken his throne and brought it with him so he can watch the ongoings in comfort. As I reach my destination Tom reaches into his robe pockets and pulls out my miniature throne. How quaint. I take the little throne and unshrink it. Flopping gracefully onto the surprisingly soft leather cushions. I turn in surprise ad Tom reaches out and drag my throne closer to his. Making the two thrones touch. I raised an eyebrow at Tom's sudden need for proximity. Neither of us very ' touchy' people. As I've only ever been grabbed or yanked into hugs or any emotional connection. I'm sure no one has ever even grabbed Tom. Said Dark Lord was looking at a group of deatheaters who turned to us and were eyeing me with little lust in their gaze. Which quickly turned to fear and apprehension as Tom dragged my chair closer. I chuckle at Tom's small show of pocessive ness.

' Watch out Tom, I can assure you I am not a toy too claim to our minions'

Tom annoyed expression is all I need to know he obviously is still not used to being told what he can't do. Yet wary of my sweet tone. Soulmate or not. I feel a tentative acceptance from our link and send him back my commitment to him and our cause, watching as he relaxes minutely and begins to stroke my rapidly growing locks. I lean into the touch as I observe the current duel.

The two deatheaters are well trained, equal to the other by the looks of the duel. The slightly taller man with short blond hair was moving more, wisely saving his magical energy by simply dodging the curses. The opponent opposite him is surprisingly a woman. I had only assumed Bellatrix was the only woman deatheater. In reality, she is just the most well known.

The woman was also moving occasionally, her swift spell casting compensated for the lack of moving; always keeping the blond man on defense. The woman made a slashing movement with her wand causing a lighter streak - than what Lucius shot at me- of purple towards the man. I narrow my eyes as I have a sudden flashback to the department of mysteries, Antonin Dolohov made that curse. It hit Granger square in the chest then.

The duel quickly ends, the tall man's shield cannot hold from the strength of the curse and he sinks to the ground, waving his wand in defeat as he clutches his chest. The woman levitates him towards Cissa, who promptly begins healing the now unconscious man.

" Lady Iridis- Sera is the winner!" A deatheater announced. The lady bows and I narrow my eyes as the tips of her light brown hair is subtly changed to gold. The color of victory. I've never heard of Iridis before. I nudge Tom and ask him my inquiry. " Is she a new recruit? I've never seen her, but her magic feels familiar."

" Yes, she is new, I do believe you know her." Tom shoots me one his brilliant smiles as he calls the Lady forward.

" Milords." Sera rises from her bow. I take the time to examine to new recruit. She is of average height for a woman, standing at 5'6" light brown hair set in a messy bun since her duel with blond man - ' Casius' Tom interjects in my mind- her eyes are golden with flecks of brown, suggesting a creature inheritance. By the looks of her athletic body she could pass for twenty-five, if not younger. But looking at Tom, I remind myself that you can never really tell a wizards age. Sera's magic is extremely familiar as I get a better feel of her magic, its' aura is of resilience, brashness and loyalty. Must have been a Gryffindor or Puff.

~ Harryy, I believe you know Mss. Nymphadora Tonks~

I eject the walls around my mind. Only my eyes revealing my surprise. The only way an observer could notice was the twitch of right hand, urging me to draw my wand.

Still staring intensly at the ex- Order Member, I question Tom in parseltongue, watching closely for the metamorphosis' reaction.

~ Did you quesstion her yourself? She could easily be a double sspy~

Tonks' face doesn't show disgust, only curiosity and enjoyment at hearing the oily snake syllables.

" Bear your arm Sera." Tom commands. Tonks obediently complies. The blackend mark twisting and hissing for all to see. My fears are for not, the Dark Mark contains a loyaly charm, alerting the Dark Lord to any sign of treachery within the wearers body. Only Severus and Regulus by-passed this ward; both men were genius spell-creators in their own right. I know Tonks is no such thing. Ever the paranoid one I dive into her mind, slightly curious as to what was the final straw for the ex-Order Member.

What I witness has me ready to storm down into the dungeons ,ready to give another torture session to the wolf.

**Tonks' Mind**

Tonks was happily enjoying the food Kreature made her, from some reason the elf only listened to her, Sirius, and Harry. Tonk's hair changes grey at the thought of Sirius and Harry. The woman secretly agreed with Harry, she remembers those muggles and all the locks and cat-flap contraption. It doesn't take much to connect the dots. But why would the Headmaster send the Golden-boy back? He had to know what went on in that house.

Finishing the meal, Tonks headed to the Black Library, the female auror began to actually read about all magics instead of spouting off her regular prejudice. It was to her surprise that Dark magic is not all bad, there are more healing purposes to the magic. Even as an auror, Tonks was always interested healing, she vaguely remembers that her aunt Cissa was a certified healer. Canceling that thought because she healed deatheaters; and she would never teach her. Tonks continued her reading with increased vigor. If there wasn't anyone who could teach her, Tonks would teach herself

Ten minutes later Tonks felt a two thrums in the wards. Already knowing one was her boyfriend- Remus Lupin and mate- she quickly shut her book and made her way to the dining room. Forgetting about the extra person with him.

Tonks stopped cold at what the sight brought before her quickly hardening eyes. Hermione Granger was latched onto _her _boyfriend like some bicorn.

But the thing that made the pissed auror blast Remus into the wall was the passionate kiss the werewolf drew the bushy-haired witch into.

The bookworm shrieked in outrage. Yelling at Sera for hurting her Remy. Tonks stalked past and cursed the now green and silver skinned witch and pointed her wand at the glaring wolf.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING REMUS? HOW CAN YOU CHEAT ON ME, YOUR MATE!"

The bastard had the audacity to smirk at her while Hermione cackled loudly. " Your mate? Please Remus would never be your mate, freak. We are in a relationship, now why don't you change yourself to whatever color and get out before I hex you!"

Tonks looked back at the now standing wolf. Fruitlessly hoping for some reassurance, reassurance that the man she loved hadn't used her for sex, that this was all a were quickly dashed and broken when Remus grabbed Hermione's hand and headed upstairs. Leaving an angry teary-eyed Sera with the angry muttering Kreature, fixing the hole above the cabinets.

* * *

I withdraw from Tonks' mind, copying the memory to show Lucius and James later. I rose from my throne, ignoring the new duel that has begun and watching deatheaters; drawing Tonks' into a hug, rubbing soothing circles in her back as wrecked sobs escape her mouth.

" Shh...sh Ton-"

" N-no call me Sera from now on, I-I don't ever want to remain T-Tonks."

" Okay, Sera, everything will be fine I promise." I pull Sera from my grasp, still clutching her shoulders and send her a warm- slightly sad smile. " We have Remus in the dungeons, I have given Lucius permission to do what he wants to the wolf. Ask him if you can join?"

Sera's tips turn line green in excitement before they turned grey, her face sagging in sadness.

" H-Harry..He..He got me pregnant. I'm two weeks now and I'm keeping it."

My eyes flash black as my magic causes a nearby window to explode. Halting the current duel. Werewolves should not impregnate anyone but their mate. That is their law, Fenir explained once as I asked why he was incensed with his cub. I draw Sera into another tight hug. Walking her over to Cissa, James, and Lucius- who was woken by the shattering glass- so she can explain the situation. Before I headed back towards my throne I hear Sera's voice once more.

" H-harry...will you be the godfather?"

" Sera...I am not the best example for your chi-"

"- Please Harry!" She silently begs me with her eyes. All I can do is nod and feel honor and happiness. I have my own growing family. Things are finally looking up. Returning to the throne I signal the duel to continue.

~ The wolf got her pregnant? I sensed magic circulating her stomach~ Tom asked as I sat.

~ Yesss! But I am to be the godfather~ even to the deatheaters I sound agitated, but the eyes that are swarming with happiness contradict my tone.

~ Hmm do you want childdreeen?~ Tom asked, staring at me intently.

I automatically respond. ~ Of courssee I do. For all our faultss, I believe **we **would be great parentss~ Surprise and a little relief trickles over the link. I know Tom believes the one thing he isn't good at is dealing with children of all types. But I know it's always different when it's your child.

I glance at the scoreboard. This the last duel before the top ten begin the second round. I glance and watch as it ends with a spell rebounding off a conjuring mirror, hitting their opponent in the back.

Tom rose and informed the remaining contenders that the thirty minute break begins now, and all who were eliminated can leave or watch the remaining matches. Cissa,Dad,father, and Sera meet Tom and I at the door. We make arrangements to relax in the informal living room in ten minutes. I head towards the room to relax muscles and relax under the cool water.

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

Rita Skeeter was infamous for her vicious and predatory journalism. Using those quick quill notes to deliver the truth for all the wizarding world to read. Or not so truthful when interviews became boring. When Rita Skeeter phased back into a human she grabbed a normal quill. Something the red-lipped reporter hadn't in sixteen years.

Rita had been visiting Hogwarts ever since that bossy girl's charm wore off on her. Those visits declined when it became clear there weren't in monsters lurking in the halls of Hogwarts. But today the reporter had a feeling it was too quiet Albus Dumbledore hadn't been spotted in two days and the saviour is who knows where doing who knows what. So sneaking into Hogwarts and following her instincts was the best choice she made all year. And who knew! The headmaster bording a comatose state, and the Potter boy is the cause! Ex-Aurors oblivating innocents. The Greater Good delicious! But the red-lipped reporter remembered her pact with Potter back in the boy's fourth year. Seeing the innocence in those brilliant green eyes when she dragged him into that cupboard almost made her salivate at the future story. But as soon as she locked the cupboard the boy seemed to do a 180, forcing her to take wizarding oaths. He began giving her the shortened version if his life and Rita was horrified! The savior living in a cupboard for ten years, a wizard being treated so low by mere muggles! Rita vaguely remembers something happening to those muggles but the memory quickly becomes fuzzy. Rita quickly realised this new Potter was very cunning and dangerous. So when he offered her a chance to become a totally independent writer with him as her sponsor she jumped at the chance. Now while writing a letter to Potter about that unstable Mad-eyes's plans and composing a rough draft on her latest article Rita wondered how the rest of the magical community will react as Mr. Potter takes the magical world by any means necessary. And Rita will be there all through the journey, writing out the outcome for history.

* * *

I cast a tempus so check if the thirty minutes are almost up. I spent most, if not all, the time limit in the shower. The cool water on my muscles relieved my soreness. I quickly don my dueling clothes and follow my bond with Tom towards the dueling chambers. Only to halt and watch as Tom duels fifteen dummies at once. I am completely awestruck. enthralled, I watch as Tom weaves and moves around spell after spell. Somehow maintaining a complete view of all the remaining dummies. Tom casts at lightning speed, almost all wordless and occasionally twists his right hand, using wandless spells. And just as quickly as he began it ended. Tom using an ugly black spell I recognized, causing blood-like substance to gush towards the floor. Rapidly blinking, I stroll towards my future-lover, hissing out a teasing comment.

~ Practicing for when we duel?~

~ What assuress you of your victory my ssnake?~

I scoff, the sound comes out as a hissy cough as I retort.

~ Father and dad , James, are the only competition. We all know it. I suddenly fill a tug of small regret at killing Bellatrix. She and Severus would have made great challenges I'm sure~

Tom hissed a chuckle, ~ I believe it is to late for your bout of conscious Ssnake~

~ Agreed~

The next sound was the pops of apparation as deatheaters and watchers arrived. More showed up than last time, probably to watch who wins in the second round. Tom has every contender put their name in the cup to draw the top ten into the duels. It was a tense 5 minutes of silence before the cup drew the matches.

**James vs. Jugson**

**Lady Sera vs. Rodolphus**

**Amycus vs. Nott**

**Rabastan vs. Rockwood**

**Harry vs. Barty Jr.**

I glance across the room towards Barty, who has suddenly developed an twitch in his left eye and began increasingly licking his lips. I watch as my dad hops onto the stage with visible excitement. His opponent - Jugson- eyeing the excited Lord with leery expression.

" Begin!"

This time my dad begins the onslot of spells this time. I must admit Jugson is skilled. The dark-haired man move fluidly while occasionally throwing up a sheild before returning the fire. Dad flicks his wrist twice, conjuring ten balls of flames throwing them at all angles towards Jugson. The man apparates behind James and casts a blasting curse at point-blank range. My magic spikes as the curse hits, an I make to stand. Only too sit as my dad disappears in a poof of smoke; leaving a mossy log in his wake. Jugson narrows his eyes at the wood and looks around for my dad. Suddenly a beam of pulsing water shots from the ceiling, effectively hitting Jugson on the shoulder-blade; crumbling the deatheater to the ground. We all look towards the ceiling and see dad standing upside down, wand pointed at the unconscious deatheater in triumph.

" James Potter, winner!"

Cheers echo the chambers as my dad levitates himself towards the crowd.

Tom and I walk toward him, me scooping him up into the air yelling " Your in the finals!" Tom just offers a quiet congratulations. All three of us make our way to Cissa, who's treating Jugson and Lucius.

" Good match Jugson, you almost had me with that curse there!"

James exclaims, clapping the deatheater on his good shoulder. Jugson smirks lightly giving James and impressed nod before commenting on his substitution charm.

" Ah that ole' trick! Learned that when I was in Hogwarts, came in handy for repaying my dorm-mates for their unsavory tricks."

" Good thing dad, I would've been highly displeased if that blasting charm would have met its' mark." I interject, staring at Jugson; who begins to look at the ground.

" Calm son, James is fine and you know this." My father speaks sternly.

" Of course , father." I murmur.

Tom and I stay by their sides as Tonks - Now Lady Sera- and Rodolphus make their way to the now fixed stage.

" Begin!"

Rodolphus quickly transfigures the floor into a small lake. Levitating himself then shooting electricity towards the sloshing waves. Sera barely escaped, also levitating herself in the air, she began to throw vicious curses at her uncle. The two began too uses Tom's famous type of travel. Wisping around the dueling chambers in black smoke, colliding with another before landing back onto the stage. By now the water disappeared. Sera was moving, easily dodging the spells as she moved closer to Rodolphus. Said man narrowed his eyes, jerking his head in an effort to hit the still moving witch. Sera toke another step forward and screamed. Dropping to the floor, landing in the leftover small electrocuted puddle of water. Rodolphus drew his wand, eyes brightened in adrenaline.

**' _He knows. He knows its her' _**I scream into Tom's mind,rising from the chair and using volo to stop Rodolphus. Sera admits defeat throwing her wand at Rodolphus' feet with tire, pain filled eyes as she curls into her stomach. But he doesn't waver, trembling in excitement at the chance to avenge his prior defeat at the Department of Mysteries. I am almost most there. I urge myself to go faster as he shouts.

"**CRUCIO!" **

I collide with the man as Sera's eyes shoot open in a heart-wrenching yowl.

We fall off the platform. Rodolphus landing on top of my bigger frame. I quickly switch our positions, casting a full-body bind on the crazed man. I look at Sera , only to see Tom, Cissa, and surprisingly, Rabastan treating her. I turn back to Rodolphus, who is staring at me impassively, knowing what is about to occur.

~ Crucio!~ I hiss, leaving the curse on for a full minute before utter the familiar glow of the deadly green light.

Cissa and Tom have made it to the hospital bed. Sera's teeth chattering in effort not to convulse. Cissa hands Sera a pain reliever and anti-cruciatus potion. A potion I granted all inner circle members with. Cissa must have made more. I grab Sera's hand and transfer some of my healing magic into her body. The shaking woman quickly becomes still before taking a dreamless sleep. Tom walks towards the stage, gathering all the deatheaters attentions.

" The match versus Sera and Rodolphus is void. Neither will be moving to the final round, for Rodolphus has been incapacitated and Lady Sera is currently resting. Now the next match, rise and take your places. Now." Tom returns to his throne, quickly attaching his slender fingers in my hair. Massaging my scalp gently. It's a stress reliever I realize. Tom has made a great effort to let me take care of matters as he sits back. I give myself a small smile, placing my hand on his thigh; sending gratitude through the link. He turns towards me with surprised before smiling slightly. I can't help but feel slightly smug. **I **know him better than the deatheaters, even Nott Sr. - his old classmate.

Nott, for being so old, is doing well against the squatty Carrow is also a moderate dueler.

The man is sending bolts of black at the aged man. Easily missing since his is obviously scared of the original raven-haired deateater. ' Coward' is the word that pops into my mind. The duel ends quickly, with Nott Sr. sending " Tergum et Lampades" the not-so well known skin pealing curse. The beady eyed man surrendered quickly under the pain, earning a sneer of disgust from Tom.

I chuckle at my mates expressions leaning in and whispering in parseltongue to him.

~ Mayybe you sshould up hisss pain tolerancce~

Tom sent me a dark seductive smirk before scowling in annoyance at the stout Carrow. ~ I would love to Ssnake, but while a coward, the fool doess a mission perfectly. I will not begin to torture without causse again~

I chuckle at Tom's response, inwardly happy at the obvious signs of my mate's sanity.

Rabastan and Rookwood are up next. Unlike his brother, Rabastan looks like he has almost recovered from the effects of Azkaban, if only a little on the thin side. Rookwood is already on stage, the grey-greasy haired man looks impatient as Rabastan makes his way towards us. The thin man prostrates himself onto the floor murmuring " milords" as Tom relieves him of the position. Rabastan stays on one knee surprisingly looking into our eyes as he speaks.

" Milords I sincerely apologize for my deranged sister-in-law and brother. If I had known Rodolphus recognized Dora I would've notified you immediately, I swear."

Tom looks down at one of the few of his most loyal with fond eyes while speaking. " Rabastan we do not blame you of their folly, for I know you were not involved. But tell me, how did you recognize the former Nymphadora."

My eyebrows rise as I see the deatheaters faint coloring on his checks as he answers. " Thank you milords! I...I recognize her dueling style it is afterall unforgettable." Rabastan rose, bowed once more, and walked briskly towards the stage.

' You think Sera will go for her own uncle?' I ask Tom

'My Snake. How would I know? They aren't even blood related'

' Doesn't Lord Voldemort know all?' I send teasingly.

' Of course he does - Tom manages to sound haughty even in my mind- I care not for others relationships Snake. Only ours.' I mentally give Tom a piercing kiss before turning my attention to the duel. Relaxing into the slender hands kneading my scalp.

I estimate the duel has been going on for five minutes now. Curses, hexes, and jinxes been thrown back and forth. Rookwood including some obscure curses he obviously knows from his life as an Unspeakable.

" Effroi!" A dark brown mist erupts from Rockwood's wand, surrounding the other deatheater. Rabastan tries to summon the winds to expel the mist but his attempts are futile. The mist abruptly enters Rabastan's nasal passages, causing his brown eyes to roll backwards as he collapses to the ground clutching his head. Small whimpers escape the prone deatheater, soon Rabastan's yells of terror escalate;causing everyone to wear his begging yells and screams.

" Rookwood, he cannot surrender. Release him." Tom commands.

" Of course my lord." Rookwood hurriedly complies with the demand, half carrying Rabastan towards Cissa to be treated.

Finally, its my turn. Of course I had to be last, I'd almost rather be first. I don't know much about Barty, but I remember his bewitching of the goblet in fourth year to know this won't be as easy as I hope. My conviction heightens as I spot the insane battle lust in Barty's brown eyes.

I instantly withdraw into my trance, body automatically straightening into my first stance as Barty crouches down.

" Begin!"

_Dodge. _Barty instantly puts me on the defense, forcing me to dodge all his array of spells. Isn't he a Dark Arts master?

" Lumos!" I yell, causing the Junior to shield his eyes.

_Volo. _I use the short minute my distraction gave me to draw runes across the stage, hastily casting a disillusion charm on them. Barty rids him self of the light and apparates. I close my eyes to follow his magical trail, moving just in time as a thunder-bold crashes down from the ceiling. And there's Barty, looking every bit like an insane black widow on the ceiling

~ Fiendfyre~ I hiss in parseltongue. The fire erupts in the form of a baslisk from my mouth- a trick I watched Voldemort do in the Atrium- charging towards my opponent. Barty apparates again, this time directly behind me.

_Fall. _I mist across the room as he slices the air with a deadly looking dagger. Directing my snake towards him.

The deatheater conjures his own fiendfyre. A dragon emerges from Barty's wand and begins to duel my basilisk.

We continued on like this for five minutes. Just standing as our respective animals dueled one another. I quickly canceled my fiendfyre, knowing my last card could drain me if I held the snake any longer. Barty wasted no time in directing his dragon towards me. I mist across the room pressing the triangle rune in my throne as I hiss.

~ **_Activate_**_!~ _The runes I drew on stage began to glow an unearthly yellow color, its magic sucking Barty's dragon into the floor boards. I apparate back onto the stage, pointing my glowing yellow hand towards my opponent. The process ended in seconds. Barty looked around, seeing no results in my activation he raised his wand the throw the next curse. I wink playfully at him and his eyes widen in horror and despair, wand falling numbly from his fingertips as he sinks to the ground. The deatheater wraps himself in the fetal position.

" Please! Please! I surrender! Just...Just give it back please!" Barty continues to beg. I walk closer to him as he murmurs those words. Rolling the openly weeping man onto his back I place my hand onto his heart. The runes around me begin to emit a sickly green color before latching onto my hand as I return Barty's magic. When the process is done I hear scattered applause.

" Our L-lord has won!"

Ignoring the stuttering declaration I hold a hand out to Barty, offering my help to bring him to Cissa. I feel my face become a schooled expression as he just eyes the appendage warily. I smile inwardly as he finally grasps it, allowing me to haul him upwards. We walk towards Cissa.

" I'm almost glad I'm not in the final four!" Barty yells. Quickly defusing the awkwardness that was festering.

" You'll have your shot next time Barty, I won't be participating."

Barty pretends to wipe the sweat off his brow in relief as we arrive.

" Son, that was fantastic! Where'd you learn those runes!?" My dad exclaimed, moving off the bed so Barty could rest.

I look down sheepishly, still not used to praise. " Thanks dad..I made them myself." I look at my father before continuing. " Father do you remember the order battle by the cliff? I made those runes." His eyes widen in surprising before he continues in a tone that has me blushing. " Harry you made those? The effect it was amazing! I was enthralled at the sight of the cliff falling. It was mesmerizing son." Only he can make killing hundreds sound poetic.

Tom is the stage, announcing the results for the third and final round.

**Harry vs. Rookwood**

**Nott vs. James**

" I will duel and gift the winner with a reward of my choosing. The third and final round will begin in 72 hours. Participants, use this time to train and study your opponent. All are dismissed."

In ten minutes all the deatheaters have apparated away. Tom, Lucius, Cissa, James, and I retire onto the veranda that overlooks the garden.

Once outside I sigh happily, the cool air feels lands on my muscles. I yelp as Tom Yanks me from my chair into his lap. In retaliation I squirm in his lap all night. Openly showing my amusement as it is father who shoots Tom glares as he shifts to hide his erection.

" Father, has Sera spoken to you about Remus?"

"Yes she did, she even showed us the memory. I offered her a room in the manor. I'm sure Cissa would love to reconnect with her niece. She also mentioned learning healing."

" Yes I would love to teach her. Andromeda banned us from ever visiting Nym-Sera. War or not, I still sent my niece gifts for Christmas and every birthday."

I am presently surprised by this confession. " Do you think she would be interested in Rabastan?"

" He was comforting her about that bloody wolf..maybe," Cissa replied, getting that familiar gleam in her eyes. We continued chatting aimlessly about anything and everything. Even Tom, who got into a heated argument with dad about the importance of quidditch.

Curiosity spouted up as I saw a golden owl flying towards us. Once landing on my shoulder I retrieved the letter, spelling to read itself aloud. The voice of Rita Skeeter rang out.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I have made my daily visit to Hogwarts in search of news. While the halls have been rather empty of stories I followed a mere hunch this evening. I am glad to say I did. Alastar Moody was overheard conspiring against the Slytherin house and all neutrals in the ongoing war. I strongly urge you to return to Hogwarts to investigate these matters. The information I received tears ago will be put into position as of now. Good luck Mr. Potter._

_Rita Skeeter_

I groan in annoyance. I hold out my hand to the standing members of the terrace in preparation to group apparate.

" Time to head to Hogwarts."

* * *

AN:/ So how'd you like this chapter? I stuck to Third Person and Harry Pov this chapter. Tom will be featured more next chapter. With the duel and arrival at Hogwarts. In the rules, I know I said no imperio, it's just that Tonks is with child. There's always something I want to add but I forget c,c

oh yeah,

father = Lucius

Dad = James

Sera/Lady Iridis = Tonks

Review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Here's chapter 12! :) 1/26 marked a month I've been working on this fiction! Transitioning has been put into a community so that's really cool. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Warning: Explicit sexual scenes ( 2x ) between men**

** Coarse Language**

I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

" Fiends! Get up, get up now!" Draco whisper-yelled at the two identical red heads curled around each other in their red and golden sheets.

" hmurmp." Was the intelligent answer the blond received. He _did not _have time for this! Draco whipped out his wand, casting a mild stinging hex at the sleeping figures. The twins yelped, scrambling out from the covers almost falling off the bed in their haste.

" What what?! Are we late for class? Are we in trouble!" Fred mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Meanwhile George smirked at the picture their Draco made. Angrily flushed and panting heavily on their bed. He was pressed against the blond in a heartbeat. Murmuring words to his twin, Fred.

" Or was Draco lonely tonight?"

Fred quickly scrambled to the suddenly stiff blond's other side, drawing small kisses down his neck.

" Don't worry Draco-"

" - We'll take care of you-"

" - Anytime."

Draco let out a low moan as the two devils sucked on his neck. Almost giving into the heavenly sensations, when the curtains burst open. Neville Longbottom was watching the scene with a raised eyebrow and amused smirk.

" Guys didn't you feel the bracelet burn? We need to go to R&R now." Longbottom's annoyingly amused words crashed the Malfoy heir back into reality.

" Longbottom, -"Neville"- Neville is correct. You three gather the students who wrote their names down for Harry's mark. I do not care if you have to tear down then portraits to get into the other houses, just do it."

" Yes, Sir-"

" -Draco, Sir!"

The Malfoy heir fixed his robes and hurried out of the Gryffindor Tower. The dark mark twisting and hissing on his skin.

* * *

Once the group landed in the Room of Requirement Harry wasted no time in calling Dobby.

" Master Harry Potter sir! What can I's do for you?" The excited elf blubbered, ears flopping into his eyes as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

" Hello Dobby, it is nice to see you. I need you to go into Slytherin and contact Draco Malfoy. Tell him to come to this room with all of our associates."

" Of course Master Harry Potter!" Harry grimaced as Dobby bowed low. The odd house elf always insisted treating Harry like this, even going against his orders to say his first name only.

" Son, was that my old house elf? Wearing a black and green dark mark sweater?" Lucius' wary and confused voice summarised all the other occupants thoughts.

" yes father, once I found out the repercussions of unbinding a house elf from his/her family slowly kills it, I quickly bound Dobby to me.

I'm guessing Luna made him the sweater."

Harry received a nod as the Lucius went and sat down on the black leather couch, taking in his surroundings as he lounged. The room decorated itself similar to the Slytherin common room. Black marble fire place crackling with black couches and green armchairs surrounding it.

" What is this room?"

" Its called the Room of Requirement Cissa. Theirs a portrait outside these doors that you pace back and forth thrice, requesting what type of room you need."

" Then how did you apparate us here?"

" Well this room is still apart of Hogwarts, but their are millions of possibilities for this room that it is impossible to put wards. The room will only deny entrance if you phrase your question correctly.

The conversation dulled as we waited for Draco to arrive. Ten minutes later Harry debated on retrieving the blond boy himself with the way Tom's steady irritation was growing. Just when Harry rose Draco burst through the doors, an apologetic look adorning his face. His eyes widened when he toke in the not-so-dead figure of James Potter holding his mother in his lap. Draco did the most sensible thing any wizard would do. He fainted.

* * *

" Draco! Draco wake up!" Harry's sharp voice woke Draco from his stupor.

" Harry...your father live? An-and threesome..parents?!" The groggy blond murmured grumbling his words in confusion.

" Yes, little Malfoy you are correct. Now where are the red heads and the students. Did that bizarre house elf do his job?"

" My-My Lord. The twins and Longbottom should arrive any minute. I apologize for the delay, every hallway is filled with Order Members."

The Dark Lord hissed something unintelligible in parseltongue that had Harry abruptly replying. Draco was momentarily caught off guard, not hearing the oily sound since Harry's second year.

The door opened once more. The identical red-heads entering with Longbottom in tow. Behind the pair were about fifty students. Most were Slytherins and Ravenclaws but there were some Hufflepuffs and one or two Gryffindors. They all gasped when they saw Harry and those familiar red eyes. Together.

" Ah Harry, I knew you'd get him on way or another." The familiar popular voice of Cedric Diggery rang out in the silence. Dragging Blaise Zambini with him as he approached Harry with that boyish charming smile plastered on his face.

Cedric released Blaise's hand to reach out and hug Harry before attaching himself the slightly taller Slytherin. Draco watched in mild fascination as Harry teased Cedric with his new ' Conquest' and The Dark Lord grew impossibly stiff. Boring murderous holes into the back of the Potter-Black heir as he chatted leisurely.

" Silenceee."

All chatter and small talk grew quiet under The Dark Lords' fury filled whisper. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking.

" As you can see I have joined the Dark Lord, and my father, James Potter has returned. I have gathered you all here tonight to take the Dark Mark."

Harry held his hand up for silence as whispers escaped the crowd. " Yes it is rather sudden, but my contacts have informed me that the Order of Phoenix is planning an attack on Slytherin House and the neutral parties. We were not informed of the date of the alleged attack but the Dark Lord will by-pass all wards with so many students under the dark regiment at once. As you know the dark mark has a port-key so you will enabled to apparate where the Dark Lord is. The mark works both ways. With enough of the Dark Lord's magic in one area we can easily by-pass the wards of Hogwarts. Now come forward to take the mark or swear neutrality."

The students looked to one another before lining up behind Cedric, the first to step forward kneeling on one knee.

The Dark Lord whipped out his and wordlessly cast the curse. Eyes glowing abit as the tousled haired boy bit his lip too keep from screaming. Once Cedric rose blood was dribbling down his chin. Sending Harry another smile the Diggery heir returned towards Blaise, entwining their fingers together.

One by one all fifty students toke the mark. Once their were done the Dark Lord began to speak.

" Mr. Malfoy, , and Mr. Weasleys will keep you updated should you need to be informed of anything and hand out the balm for the mark, preventing infection should your body reject it. You will leave in threes, since the Order Members are swarming the building. Slytherins be cautious, who knows what they will do should you be apprehended. You may leave. There will not be a word of this escaping your mouths." Bows and murmurs of " Yes milords" echoed throughout the room.

" See-ya Harry!" Cedrics voiced echoed before he left the room with Blaise.

" Bye Ced!" Once all the students left only James, Cissa, Lucius, the twins, Draco, and a tense Dark Lord remained standing. Suddenly Lucius' alarmed voice turned everyone's attention to the Malfoy heir.

" Draco is that a hickey!" Draco blushed deeply before mumbling something that went unheard.

" Why yes Mr. Malfoy!-"

"- That is the our mark being so prettily shown on our Draco's neck.-"

" Do you like it?"

Harry collapsed into peals of laughter as Lucius' left eye began twitching as he muttered " Why Weasleys?" Draco was still blushing as James brought up a question.

" Son how are young going to apparate the entire Dark force into a room? You would drain yourself dry." The twins answered that question.

" The vanishing cabinet! Lee fell through it and landed into the perfects bath once. And there's-"

" Bill, he's a sight mage, and can take care of the wards with the help of our-"

" Dark Lord extraordinaire!" All eyes turned to the still tense looking Dark Lord.

" Yes I also have sight mage, a ritual I completed in my younger years." And that temporarily solved all the groups problems. Draco and twins retreated to their rooms as the rest flooed to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

Once we arrived everyone quickly went their separate ways, wary of Tom's abrupt mood change. Just as I headed to my room to sleep in preparation for my trip to Gringotts tomorrow for Bill, Tom latched onto my arm with a vice grip. _Uh oh._

He says nothing as he drags me toward his rooms, ignoring my protesting voice. Once we arrive Tom yanks to door open, throwing me inside. I glance around the unsurprisingly clean room. The room resembles all guest rooms. With a black four poster bed, only Tom has gold sheets with everything else in the room lined with black. Nagina is curled up in the middle of the bed, amazingly cracking one eye open to look at us.

~ Masster?~

~ Naginii~ was Tom's curt response. If snakes had eyebrows I'm sure Nagini's would've risen at Tom's tone. She looked between Tom and as if weighing her options.

~Hello masster, little serpent, I am off to catch miccee. Thank you for thhe rat man little sserpent he was deliciouss~ The snake hurriedly slithered off, almost fleeing the scene. The traitor!

" You will not see that boy again."

I send Tom an incredulous look at his demand.

" Cedric?"

" Yess him, you will not see him anymore."

" You seem to get the idea that you are my father, which I assure you your're not. Besides I'm not " seeing "

Cedric. I'm "seeing" you. Permantely."

~ Seeing,looking,talking,

Breathing the saame air as him _I Do Not Care. _You two will not be sspeaking!~ Tom spats as he abruptly switches to parseltongue.

~ Maybe one of those ritualss failed , I've explained to you that you are **not **my owner. Do you **not **undersstand the term Ssoulmatess?!~ I push him onto the floor and hover over his body as I continue my tirade. ~ **Do you not understand no one else will do it for me?! They couldn't even try. **Tom you need to get this sstrange inssecurity with our relationshhiip out of your mind. Becausse we are together for the . your immortal liffe~

I find myself roughly shoved onto my back as Tom begins to hiss in my face.

~ What am I to thinnk Harry! I ssaw how happy you looked when sspeaking to the boyy. I could neverr do that. **Ever.** Mosst the studentss and my own deatheaters gazer upon you in lusst! What am I sssupoosed to do. I am the Dark Lord I cannot meerly proclaim my lovve for you~

I can't help but smile at those words. Tom loves me! It's almost unbelievable. In fact it would be if I never saw my own memory of the twi-wizard tournament. And how easily he gives me power over the deatheaters.

~ Ssoo you love me huh?~ Tom's eye twitches I know he's annoyed that he said that little fact out loud. I continue before he can contadict himself. Planting kisses down his jaw until I reach his Adam's apple. ~ Well thatss great, becausse I love you to~

And I mean it. We have moved so fast, but their are no ends between Tom and I. No secrets. No conflict. We work seamlessly together. He has been the center of my world since the tender age of twelve and I him. There is no need to overthink the pure _rightness_ of us.

The surprise and scepticism is clear on his face. ~ Ssnake you can't...I'm...I'm unlovable~

I rear back in disgust as Tom subconsciously repeats the last words Dumbledore said to him during his 7th year at Hogwarts. With our soulmate status, I was granted all of Tom's memories; I know exactly what truly went on in that orphanage.

~ Tom you've sseen me at me worsst. I know you have my memoriess ass I have yourss. You are many thingss Tom Marvolo Riddle, but you are not unlovable~

I feel a tugging sensation at my mind and easily drop my barriers, guiding my mate to my second year. He looks down at me and smiles. A true smile only I will ever see. ~ Ssince your ssecond year ssnake?~ I mist us onto the bed in response.

~ Yess, I've wanted you ssince ssecond year. Now, come, coupless alwayss have ssex after fightss~

~ You want to complete our bond _now Snnake?~_

~ Well if you are emotionally drained I'll just head to my room~

I move to rise from my position under Tom and find myself pinned further to into the mattress.

~ No Ssnaake. You will sstay~

**Slash Scene Begins!**

**I grab Tom's neck, pulling him to my awaiting mouth. I've only ever topped, and every fiber of my being is telling me to take control, marking Tom as mine. I pacify myself as the fight for dominance begins. We end up switching positions multiple times before I win. I rake my fingernails down Tom's annoyingly clothed chest. disintegrating the fabric into mist. Tom returns the favor, quickly ridding me of my robes. We both moan as skin meets skin. The horcrux and soulbond doubling our quickly gains control as he begins to probe my entrance. His tongue effectively distracts me from the slightly unpleasant sensation of his fingers. ~ There!~ I hiss as his long digits flick across my small bundle of nerves. I begin to rock down on the fingers, creating a steady rhythm moaning all the while.**

**I draw Tom into an open-mouth kiss in my rush, our tongues move to the rhythm of our bodies. Whining as Tom breaks the kiss, chuckling at my reaction. He begins to nudge my legs apart; A number of images run through my mind as I look down at Tom's prone figure. I know our connection is overlapping as his eyes widen and flash black in lust as mine flash red. In one swift movement he lunges his hips into my heat causing my to cry out in pleasurable pain while he moans deeply.**

**~ Yyou are ssoo tight!~**

** Tom stills, waiting for me to adjust to his impressive girth. But I need more. More movement. More touches. More anything from Tom. I quickly begin pushing down. Longing for any friction ,pulling Tom down as I tease his nipples; taking one in my mouth as I pinch the other. Ugh, Tom hits me ****_there_**** as I scream into his mouth. **

**~Haarrderr~ I manage to hiss. Thank Merlin parseltongue is easier than english.**

**Tom chuckles again. ~Do..do you want more Ssnaake?~**

**I narrow my eyes at the small mocking in his voice. Erecting my occlumency so I can fight my bodies displeasure I lift myself out of him. Using my speed to switch our positions before he realises it. Leaning down I suck just below his ear as I whisper to him , ~ You'll beg for me Tom~ I grab his wrists infusing magic to the headboard so he can't release himself. **

**I begin attacking his lips aggressively, drawing blood as I bite his bottom lip. Drawing even lower I suck on his rapidly bobbing Adam's apple creating an array of deep marks. I smirk sardonically as Tom begins to buck into me, clearing fighting his body. Reaching his chest I pebble each nipple, bring them fully erect.**

** I look up as I reach his belly button. Tom is biting his lip, trying valiantly to stifle the moans escaping. I dip my tongue in the hole. Swirling it as I begin to play with his nipple again.**

**Finally, I reach my destination. Tom's impressive length is engorged once again at my attentions. Leaking with pre-cum, it twitches slightly, as if asking for my attention. I lean down towards the member, ghosting my breath slightly over the tip. **

**~ Toom do you want more?~ He sends me a glare at my question, jerking his hips towards my mouth. Seeing we'll be all night I try a different method. Taking a long slow lick of the member I rise from my position, my faces inches from Tom's. Closes enough to where I can see the lust echoing in our black and red eyes. Leaning in even closer I whisper heatedly. **

**~ My lord, don't you want me... to sservve mmy masster. Don't you want me take your cock in my... moutth? Do you want me to pleasssure you,masster~ **

**Tom loses all semblance of restraint at my hisses. **

**~ Fuck Harry yess! pleasse yess! Ssalazaar~ **

**I deep throat him in one smooth motion. Quickly relaxing my throat as he bucks uncontrollably in my warmth. Swirling my tongue around the tip I watch his expression. Black eyes full blown in lust watch me as I suck him before drawing out a deep groan and closing those orbs. That will not do. I line my fingers with magic as I suck and pump the weeping member. **

**Tom's eyes fly open, only to roll in the back of his head as he cums with a deep satisfied groan. I drink greedily and release him from the restraints as I begin round two on his cock.**

**~ Ssnake..you are insatiable~ **

**I retort by flipping our postions once more. Before hissing a reply to his earlier question. **

**~ Masster, I want more pleassse~ **

**And more I received. **

**Slash Scene Ended!**

* * *

Harry groaned as a small ache danced across his tailbone. Although slightly painful, the ache left him a tingling sensation that convinced the Potter heir being fucked wouldn't be so bad. Especially if you have Tom Riddle doing the fucking.

Harry quickly lost count after the fourth time they went at it. Looking down at his sticky legs and half-hard member he groaned again. Looking over at Tom's serene sleeping face the Potter heir rose and walked into the bath. Dutifully ignoring the ache and his growing member.

A deep moan echoed in the large ensuite as the hot pounding water met flesh. Ever since Harry lived with the Dursleys he only had cold showers. To this day Harry turns the heat up as much as possible in his showers.

A subconscious reminder he will never return to that dreaded house.

Harry grabbed the towel and begin to wash himself, becoming more and more aware of his now leaking length. Infusing his fingers with his magic Harry began to stroke his now painfully swelled member. Almost bringing himself to completion with fantasizes of You-Know-Who. Harry yelped as he found himself slammed into the opposite corner of the rather large shower. Closing his eyes as the recognized tongue that began swaying with his own.

**Slash Scene Starts!**

_**Tom's Pov**_

**My dream shifts suddenly. I am catapulted into a vision of my Harry. It's strange, why would I dream of Harry simply standing in ****_my _****shower? Though I won't complain, I feel blood rush to my nether regions as I take in the bare form of my mate fluidly washing himself. I draw closer as Harry rests his head against the black marble tiling and begin to stroke himself agonizingly slow with the now glowing black towel. **

**I blink as my vision splits. Fast images of me taking Harry in various positions and vice-versa fill my left eye. I feel myself moan and roll over, beginning to palm my erection; reaching out to feel for my minx with the other hand; intent on completing many of those images. My eyes fly open as I feel an empty space where Harry should be, and my mind connects the dots as I hear the roaring water in the bath.**

**It seems we are more connected than either of us ever realized. I uncharacteristically launch myself out the bed and start a brisk wall towards the baths, Dark Lords do not run.**

**I hastily bite my lip at the image Harry conjures as I step silently into the bathroom. Just like in my mind, Harry is palming and stroking his none-to-unimpressive length, tweaking his nipples as water droplets stream down the taunt toned stomach, collecting into the muzzle of black curls. **

**The steam the shower emits creates a slightly misty scene, giving me the outline that is Harry. I banish my clothes as my mate begins to quicken the pace of his hand as he visibly becomes undone. More images flash in my mind as undisguised lust rears its pleasurable head, making my eyes flash black. My actions become uncontrolled as I slam Harry into the opposite side of the large shower, quickly thrusting my tongue into his delectable warmth. **

**I chuckle as I hear his small yelp before he relaxes into the kiss, pulling my locks; emitting an anomalistic growl from me as I deepen the kiss. Harry begins to grind harshly against my now wet body, sliding our erections against each other. **

**I let out a small sound in surprise as I'm pressed against the wall, switching our positions. With strength I didn't know he had, Harry lifts my legs around his waist. Thrusting and sucking everywhere on my body with exorbitant vigor. I let myself relax against the pleasurable sensations my Harry causes. Enjoying the feel of giving up control, if only fleetingly. My inner reflection is halted as I feel Harry's fingers inside me, masterfully playing with my prostrate. I wither and clamp down on those sinful fingers as I release, breathing heavily. **

**My Snake proves his insatiableness as he switches our positions once more. I draw him into an aggressive kiss, always fighting for dominance. Wondering how I lose more than win these challenges. Lowering myself down, I take him in my mouth. Inwardly preening as he moans heartily and begins to rotate his hips. Sounds only ****_I _****will ever produce from his jaws. **

**I lick lavishly around the length before hollowing my cheeks as I deep throat him. Clutching the base to prevent him from cumming. **

**Quickly losing control I rise and wrap his legs around my waist. Penetrating the slightly dry unprepared heat. Gaining my momentum as Harry lifts himself higher as he hisses out for me. **

**Ignoring the still pounding water on my back as Harry draws me into another mouth-watering kiss I lay him onto the tile, abandoning our rhythm. We both soon cum with a shout and hissing the others name. Simply laying on each other as we return from our euphoric state. **

**~ I havve to go to Gringottss today~ Harry hisses after a few minutes. **

**~ I will accompany you Ssnake~ I rise from my position and begin to wash our bodies in earnest. We are dressed and dry quickly as I take Harry's hand as he prepares for side-apparation. **

**We have a curse breaker too see.**

**Slash Scene End!**

* * *

Tom and Harry arrive directly in Senior Ragnog's office this time. Not wanting to cause the same reaction as last time, as amusing as it was.

" Hello Ragnog, How are you faring this evening?" Harry greeted the goblin with a bow.

" Pleasantly Lord Potter,Lord Riddle, both your accounts are flourishing. Is their anything I can assist you with."

" Yes, Call the Curse Breaker Bill Weasley in if I may ask."

" Of course Lord Potter, I will return with Mr. Weasley shortly," The goblin exited with a small bow.

Harry turned to Tom with a raised eyebrow, "Lord Riddle?"

" Yes I discovered my father was in reality a squib, as his parents were. They were also the last of the Riddle Line so I inherited much."

" So Lord Voldemort in reality, is a pureblood." Harry says with a twitch of his lips.

" Yes Snake, though you know I'm not much of a supremacist. Only pertaining to muggles."

" Only ever muggles."

Ragnog returned with Bill, who froze at the sight of the Dark Lord and Chosen One. Unfreezing Bill strode around the desk and drew Harry into a hug, even lifting the slightly taller young man off the ground.

" How are you Harry!? Moody showed me memories of the battle and Albus' hand, the curse is on half his body now!. None of the order members are efficient in removing Dark Taint."

Harry chuckles a little as he begins to introduce the Dark Lord. " Bill this is the Dark Lord, as you've probably guessed. Formerly known as Thomas Riddle." Gesturing towards Tom, Harry continued, " Thomas, this is my brother in all but blood, Bill Weasley." Bill got the impression he was being introduced as an in-law but didn't call Harry out on it.

" It is a pleasure ."

" Same to you Lord...Riddle."

Harry sat down in the chair across the desk as he addressed the still standing men. " Bill, yesterday we entered Hogwarts, the Order Members are planning to attack the students. The twins you are a Sight Mage; I'm sure the Order aren't aware of your gift..Will you let me commission to break the wards of Hogwarts?"

Bill grew wide-eyed at te proposed task then quickly clenched his fists in anger as his mind processed the danger of the students. Grey eyes hardened as they set in determination.

" Who will help me with the wards?"

" I will ." The Dark Lord still managed to sound and look intimidating while in Harry's lap. Bill wasn't surprised to learn the Dark Lord has the gift of Sight. He was famous for his rituals during the first war. Bill bowed his head briefly and began to address Harry.

" You need not commission me Harry, I'll do it for fr-"

" I know you are single again, breaking your betrothal with Fleur Delacour,you will probably take out a loan from Gringotts if you ever want a decent home without a dowry. Consider it your birthday present." Thinking on it briefly, Bill nodded in accession.

" Thank you Senior Ragnog and Mr. Weasley, a bracelet Harry commissioned will be sent to you. It will only burn when the battle begins and your attendance be required. May your gold prosper and enemies suffer a thousand moons." Once the Dark Lord said these last words, The Dark Lord and Harry Potter disappeared from the office, still leaning against each other.

Not five minutes later did a red and gold bracelet materialize in the office.

* * *

" Now hold out your wands, follow me, wave your wands in a circular motion then flick towards your match. Remember you need to imagine your match changing into a needl-"

" Professor! Professer! Hermione's missing!"

" Ms. Brown! You are interruptin-! Did you say ms. Granger has been missing! Class dismissed! Follow me Ms. Brown."

Transfiguration Professor McGonagall swept out her classroom and walked briskly down the hallways of Hogwarts. Once arriving at the stone gargoyle and uttering the annoyingly amusing password she swept up the moving stairs. A docile Lavender Brown trailing after her.

" Now Ms. Brown, how long has Ms. Granger been missing?"

" F-four ..days...Profess'r..."

" ! Why did you not notify me sooner! Who knows where is during these dark times." The chatised girl looked down in her lap. Silently wondering if she should the Professor about the ex-professed Lupin and how she covered for them. No. She'd surely get expelled.

" I will contact the aurors and begin the search immediately, I urge you to let me know if you have anymore information." McGonagall said while looking over glasses at the mousy vapid girl.

" No profess'r"

" Then you may go to your classes, and fifty points from Gryffindor for not noticing a staff member sooner."

Once Lavender exited McGonagall allowed her head the rest in her old wrinkled hands. Giving herself a few moments the headmistress went to the floo to contact the ex-auror Alistar Moody before going to visit the still sleeping Albus.

" Mad-eye I am putting the school on lock-down. Severus and Remus are most likely dead and now Ms. Granger is missing, also presumed dead. Tomorrow gather the crowd, tomorrow we shall seize the day and the light will become triumvirate. "

" Alright Minerva, we shall commence the plan tomorrow. For the light, for the greater good." Sending the Order Member a stiff nod Minerva rose from her knees and began the long walk to the infirmary.

Once there she gazed mournfully at the half-blackened body of Albus Dumbledore. Her teacher, headmaster, and man she came to love. One tear slipped down the aged cheek as Minerva turned away from the scene with a last whispered word.

" For you Albus."

Tomorrow, Tomorrow it all ends.

* * *

" That was -"

"- Amazing Draco-"

" Where'd you learn to do that thing with -"

"- your tongue?"

Two red heads and Draco were in the Slytherin seven year dorms currently panting heavily. Staring at the ceiling reminiscing on another bout of fabulous love-making.

" Practice makes perfect, fiends. Now we need to prepare the students, Mad-eye could attack any time. Lets go to the baths." The blond detached himself from the red-heads and sauntered into the Slytherin private showers. To two red heads simply looked at each other before running after the blond.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

" Hello seventh year deatheaters. As you know I am Draco Malfoy. The students beside me are Luna Lovegood Nee Longbottom of ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley of Gryffindor. We have called you all to prepare. When the Order Members attack, it will be kill or die. Win or lose. Our job is to protect the students and ourselves. As you've probably noticed there are five different sections in this room. Spell casting, dueling, swords and daggers, stealth, and physical combat. You will be in this room all day training, house elves will provide food."

One student raised their hand, " What about our absences. The teachers will notice and scower the halls." Several others nodded their heads. Luna answered the students questions, stunning them all into silence with her soberness speech.

" Classes do not matter. The teachers who know of the attack will see it as a statement. No matter the house or blood status we will stick together. The training will end by dinner time, so they do not become overly suspicious. Now divide into groups of ten and begin."

The students did what they were told as they began to train their mind, bodies, and magics.

* * *

" Father I'm bored!"

Lucius sighed and closed the book he was reading. Better to have an entertained Harry than a bored Harry. All the artifacts just end up broken.

"Have you studied the files on Rookwood and your dad? The tournament resumes tomorrow."

" Yess father! I've even watched pensieve memories of many of their duels. Father entertain me!" Harry whined like the spoiled man-child he was quickly becoming. Lucius prayed to Merlin, everyone was out and it was only _him _and Harry. Lucius didn't know why he didn't see this coming. Setting his book down on the nightstand Lucius rose with his son eagerly at his heels.

" Where are we going?"

" You'll just have to wait and see."

Lucius and Harry arrived at the owlery where Lucius sent out a quick note before exiting. Harry still clicking at his heels. They finally arrived with Lucius dutifully ignoring Harry's impatient inquires about their future whereabouts.

Finally, they arrived at the dreary dungeons. Harry was practically pushing Lucius inside as he realized what was about to be happening.

" You will not be participating."

" Bu-t father, wh-at about-!"

"-No. You may only watch."

Harry went off into the corner hissing about the unfairness in life. Lucius began. Walking past the prisoners Lucius stopped at Remus Lupin's cell. Twitching his noise at the rancid smell, he quickly cast a cleaning charm on the wolf. Lupin began to stir, smelling the scent of his loves life mate. Remus growled and stupidly launched himself at the bars. Only to be flung back as they glowed silver.

" My spell is obviously still intact wolf!" Harry yelled from the sidelines, waving his hand over his father as he spoke again. " Father, you can enter now, I cast the same charm except the silver is invisible and he cannot touch you.

Nodding, Lucius stepped in with a smirk. " Hello Lupin, How have you been? Some _friends_ of mine shall be joining us soon, as the muggles say, the more the merrier!" The wolf just graced him with a look of contempt. " Well let us begin."

" Crucio!"

Screams immediately filled the air. For a werewolf Remus' pain tolerance is incredibly low especially for one who denies his wolf. Lucius began casting a series of colorful spells while Harry watched avidly, conjuring a quill and parchment so he can take notes and study them later.

Soon all there was left of the rapist was a bloody pulp. Remus still remained the defiant, fire still roaring strong in his eyes.

" Luke we got your owl!" James Potter crowd, jogging up the blond and kissing him soundly on the lips, uncaring of Harry, Sera, and Rabastan's facial expressions. James spun towards Remus, who looked heartbroken and wary at the bloodthirsty expression on James' face.

" J-james p-please I-" Remus didn't get very far with his groveling because Sera walked forward, hand entwined with Rabastan's and soundly kicked Remus, breaking the wolf's jaw with a resound _crack._ The silence was filled when Harry fell to the a ground in a heap, laughing his ass off.

" Secundum Memoriam" James cried out, a grey spell hit Remus in the chest and he crumpled to the ground.

" What spell was that?" Harry asked like the curious man-child he was.

" Oh I just transported him into my every happy memory...with Lucius and Cissa." James said nonchalantly.

Twenty minutes later Remus woke , looking like a dead shell. Shallow breathes and lifeless eyes. Lucius gave an approving nod and strode out the dungeons with James on his arms. Not long after Harry, too strode out. Going to prepare for dinner. Before fully exiting he turned to the still standing...couple.

" Are you guys going to come? Cissa's cooking.." Harry said the last part like it should explain everything.

Rabastan answered from his position of holding Sera's waist. " No Milord, we shall stay and take care of the wolf."

Harry simply shrugged, achieving the simple gesture gracefully , as he strode out the dungeons.

* * *

McGonagall rose from her chair on the raised dais where the rest of the teachers sat. Students paused their eating or conversations and looked up at the Headmistress. Minerva surveyed the various expressions before she spoke. Anger. Suspicion. Worry. And the looks she hated the most were the most prominent. Knowing. Clearing her throat uneasily she began to speak.

" A Hermione Granger has been reported missing. Hogwarts will be put under lock down as of now. No one will be able to enter or exit the building. Aurors and volunteers will now escort you to the dormitories. Do not leave them once you enter. Goodnight."

The whispers increases as students rose to be herded back to their beds. McGonagall's unease only grew when many seventh years began to palm their wands as Moody hopped his way towards the Slytherins.

* * *

" Dinner was delicious wasn't it Tom?"

" Yes it was adequate Snake."

" Hn, did you tell the deatheaters ,who want to watch the final round, to come early?"

" Yes, your match will be limited to one hour. We have no clue when the Order will attack so I want it to be finished as fast as possible. We have to finish the battle plans tomorrow."

" Okay, Draco owled and mentioned that the vanishing cabinet is ready and the students are prepared."

Tom dried his and Harry's bodies with a wave of his hand as they made their way to his bed.

" Nox"

Tom went to gather Harry in his arms, but instead, found himself pressed on top of the aroused Potter heir. Harry yanked Tom down for a long kiss. Whispering into his ear heatedly, drawing out each word.

~ Weell, are yyou nott going too wissh me luuck for my matcch tomorrow Toom?~

* * *

AN:/ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I spent a good amount of time on the Harry/Tom fight scene but I couldn't get it to..fit. So i apologize if you didn't like it. But i did want Tom to be slightly insecure. Realistically, if you have been alive for almost seventy years having the notion that no one will ever love you for you, and you cannot be loved..then you might be just a littler territorial when your soulmate's fuck-buddy shows up. I hope you liked Tom and harry's positions.

Tom : Sub-Dom- he can and will submit to Harry's whims but can not give up the control of being on top.

Harry: Dom-Sub- Harry was a dom for two years with Cedric, that just won't go away. So the main reason he is sub is because he likes laying back and enjoying the ride. And Tom's a good fuck.

And even though James is alive, Harry will be Lord Potter...si there will technically be two lord Potters.

I will post a warning when I publish the last chapter, so don't assume the next chapter is the last because it's not!


End file.
